Amazones
by Skippy1701
Summary: Clarke est une Princesse Amazones et Lexa sa Commandante. Clexa !


**Amazones**

 **POV Clarke :**

 **Île de Temyscira...il y a cent ans...**

Harper : Tu es encore entrain de baver devant la Commandante ?

Clarke : Je ne bave pas, je l'admire.

Harper : Pourquoi ne lui parles tu pas dans ce cas là ?

Clarke : (Souffle) Elle me prend pour une enfant, que fais-tu là ?

Harper : Mère te cherche, et tu devrais parler à la Commandante, elle n'a jamais mordu personne.

Clarke : Viens allons voir mère, tes études se passent bien ?

Harper : Oui, j'ai toujours aimé soigner les autres. Je suis peut être une déception pour mère mais au moins je suis maître de ma destinée et c'est cette voie que j'ai choisi.

Clarke : Ne dis pas ça, mère t'aime aussi.

Harper : On sait toutes les deux qu'elle te préfère, ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude.

Clarke : Mère ne sais pas exprimer ces sentiments, tu sais que pour elle l'amour est une faiblesse mais elle t'aime, tout autant que moi.

Harper : (Sourire) Je t'aime aussi Clarke, nous voilà arrivées.

Luna : (S'inclinent) Princesses, la Reine vous attend dans la salle du trône.

Clarke : Merci Luna, il y a bien du monde au palais ?

Luna : (Sourire) Princesse vous avez oublié quel jour nous sommes n'est ce pas ?

Harper : (Rire) Sans nul doute, c'est ton anniversaire Clarke.

Clarke : Hooo, j'avoue avoir oublié. Cela fait quand même beaucoup de monde, seulement pour moi ?

Luna : La Reine va vous expliquer.

On marche dans les couloirs du palais et en arrivant dans la salle, je remarque que tous les responsables des Amazones sont rassemblés. Ce qui n'est jamais bon signe, on s'incline avec Harper et je regarde ma mère avec interrogation.

Hippolyte : (Désespérée) Tu as oublié n'est ce pas ?

(Rires)

Clarke : Pardon mère, vous savez que ce genre de choses n'a que peu d'importance pour moi.

Hippolyte : Et la plupart du temps ce n'est pas grave mais cette année tu dois passer ton épreuve finale.

Clarke : Mon épreuve finale ?

Anya : Pour être désignée Capitaine Amazone, Princesse.

Je souris, enfin. Mes yeux se posent sur Alexandria qui comme à son habitude reste impassible. Peut être arrêtera-t-elle de me traiter comme si j'avais douze ans si je réussis.

Clarke : Je suis prête mère, dites moi ce que je dois faire.

Hippolyte : Combattre évidement, si tu restes debout à la fin de ton épreuve, tu gagneras tes gallons ma fille. Demain soit au lever du soleil au terrain d'entraînement. Ce soir c'est la fête va te préparer, Harper va t'entraîner à l'Arc.

Harper : Oui Mère, tout de suite.

Clarke : Je t'accompagne, cela me détendra avant la soirée.

On s'incline à nouveau et je marche en silence près de ma sœur, elle n'aime pas se battre. Ce qui pour une Amazone est un problème, surtout quand on est une Princesse Amazones. Mère la pousse trop loin, j'essaie d'alléger sa peine mais je vois cette cassure dans ces yeux et cela a tendance à m'emplir de colère.

Clarke : Et si nous allions à la bibliothèque plutôt ?

Harper : Tu sais que mère va hurler si on fait ça, la condition pour que je puisse étudier la guérison et que je m'entraîne régulièrement aussi.

Clarke : Bon, juste une petite heure alors. Ensuite on ira se baigner, puis se préparer pour cette longue soirée.

Harper : Tu exagères, j'aime bien fêter ton anniversaire. Et puis la Commandante t'invitera peut être à danser ?

Clarke : (Rouge) Cesses de m'embêter avec elle, c'est à peine si elle sait que j'existe.

Octavia : Qui ça ? Salut vous deux ?

Clarke : Salut, personne, tu viens t'entraîner avec nous ?

Octavia : Oui, j'aime bien vous mettre la raclée avant de manger, ça me détend.

Clarke : Tu rêves, Harper j'espère que tu es prête à lui faire avaler son sourire suffisant ?

Harper : Tu as plus de chance que moi de le faire, mais je ne me laisserai pas faire.

Octavia et notre plus proche amie, avec Luna qui d'ailleurs nous rejoint en souriant. Ces deux là ne font que se défier, se sont de grandes Amazones et de précieuses amies.

Luna : On parie sans moi ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Si je gagne, vous me laissez tranquille avec qui vous savez pour un mois.

Luna : Tu sais, elle ne va pas te manger.

Octavia : J'ignore ce qui t'impressionne autant chez elle ?

Clarke : Tu veux dire à part le fait qu'elle est la seule à avoir battu ma mère en combat singulier ? Qu'elle a gagné plus de batailles que n'importe quelle Commandante des Amazones ? Ou encore qu'elle soit la fille d'un Dieu ?

Harper : (Rire) Nous le sommes aussi, c'est sûr qu'être la fille du Dieu Arès aide à briller sur un champ de bataille.

Luna : Tu es la fille de la Déesse Artémis Clarke, et toi Harper de la Déesse Aphrodite, vous n'avez rien à lui envier.

Clarke : Ma mère a été bien convoitée, qu'elle est choisie Antiope comme compagne et lui reste fidèle depuis tout ce temps fait rêver. Et après elle nous bassine que l'amour est une faiblesse ?

Octavia : C'est certain qu'il n'y a que notre Reine pour dire non à une Déesse ou un Dieu.

Clarke : Aucun homme ne pourra jamais toucher ma mère, Dieu ou simple mortel.

Harper : Tu lui ressembles beaucoup sur cela, moi ça ne me dérangerai pas de trouver un homme.

Octavia : Beurk, vraiment Princesse ?

Luna : (Rire) Je rejoins Octavia et Clarke sur cela, les hommes sont bien moins intéressants que les femmes, et ils sont pour la plupart faibles.

Clarke : Et stupides, facilement corruptibles aussi.

Harper : Ok, ok j'ai compris.

On s'installe devant les cibles, quand ma mère arrive avec Alexandria et Anya. Ma sœur se tend d'un coup alors qu'on rigolait bien il y a encore deux minutes et je soupire.

Clarke : Tu n'as plus rien à lui prouver Harp, détends toi.

Je tire et ma flèche se loge en plein centre de la cible, celle d'Harper touche également mais pas au centre.

Hippolyte : Ma fille tu es une telle déception, heureusement que ta sœur est là pour remonter le niveau.

La flèche d'Harper a battu celle d'Octavia et Luna mais ça ma mère ne le voit pas. Je fronce les sourcils quand je la vois approcher vers nous.

Hippolyte : Voyons voir si à l'épée tu as fait quelques progrès au moins.

Clarke : Mère, est ce nécessaire, nous allions partir ?

Hippolyte : Silence ma fille, cesses de prendre sa défense, Harper se doit d'être forte. Sa faiblesse nous fait honte à tous, il est temps de l'endurcir. Anya combats ma fille, ne la ménages pas.

Anya est la Général, Harper n'a aucune chance contre elle. Elle obéit néanmoins et je serre les poings de colère en voyant la correction qu'elle met à Harper en souriant. Les autres Amazones nous entourent et rigolent avec ma mère, Alexandria me regarde et je ferme les yeux.

Hippolyte : Cela suffira, comment j'ai pu faire une enfant aussi faible, cela me dépasse.

Clarke : (Colère) Quel était le but de tout ça au juste ? Vous... (Serre les poings et avance vers ma mère)

Lexa : (S'interpose) Calmez-vous Princesse, votre sœur a besoin de vous.

Clarke : Annulez la fête de ce soir mère, je n'ai plus aucune envie de faire la fête, surtout en votre compagnie. Quand à vous General Anya, je vous défie et je vous montrerai ce que ça fait d'avoir un adversaire à sa taille.

(Silence)

Je relève ma sœur avec Octavia et je vois ma mère faire signe à Luna de nous suivre. Elle obéit et une fois arrivées aux sources magiques je pose aussi doucement que possible ma sœur dans l'eau.

Harper : (Larmes) Tu n'aurais pas dû défier Anya comme cela et parler ainsi à mère.

Clarke : Je m'en fiche, je te jure que quand je serai Reine ces pratiques barbares disparaîtrons.

Harper : Mère a raison Clarke, je suis faible et je vous fais honte.

Clarke : Je t'interdis de dire cela, tu es intelligente, douce et courageuse. Tu es ma petite sœur, jamais je n'aurai honte de toi, jamais, tu m'entends ?

Octavia : Clarke à raison Harper, tu nous as battus à l'arc tout à l'heure.

Luna : Tu as d'autres qualités que le combat, personne ne guérît aussi bien les blessures que toi ici.

Harper : (Larmes) Merci les filles, rentrez vous reposer, je vais rester un moment ici.

Clarke : Je vais rester avec toi, tu es encore faible.

Harper : (Sourire triste) Parce que je suis faible Clarke, ne combats pas Anya demain, stp. Tu attends de passer Capitaine depuis des années, ne gâches pas tes chances pour moi.

Clarke : (Colère) Elle est allée trop loin.

Harper : Elle a juste obéi à mère et tu le sais.

Clarke : Plus personne ne te touchera si je la bat, je ne supporte plus tout ça.

Harper : Clarke, tu dois cesser de me défendre comme ça. Mère va finir par sévir, c'était limite de l'insubordination ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure.

Clarke : Ne parlons plus de ça, viens je te raccompagne à ta chambre, tu dois te reposer.

Une fois ma sœur couchée je rejoins mes quartiers et grimpe sur le toit pour regarder les étoiles.

Lexa : Princesse, que faites vous sur le toit ?

Clarke : Que faites vous chez moi ?

Lexa : Je voulais savoir comment allait la Princesse Harper ?

Clarke : Parce que ça vous intéresse, vous n'avez pas bougé le petit doigt quand Anya lui mettait une correction.

Lexa : Anya n'as fait qu'obéir aux ordres de la Reine, Princesse ma sœur n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

Clarke : Moi non plus, plus personne ne touchera Harper si je la bats demain.

Lexa : (Souffle) Elle ne l'aurait pas blessé grièvement, il ne faut pas partir au combat en colère Princesse.

Clarke : J'ai un nom vous savez.

Lexa : Je sais oui, pensez à ce que je vous ai dit.

Clarke : J'y penserai Commandante, bonne nuit.

Lexa : Bonne nuit Princesse.

Elle saute du toit souplement et je la vois disparaître au coin de la rue, Octavia et Luna seraient fière de moi, je lui ai parlé sans rougir bêtement. Après une nuit agitée je me présente au terrain d'entraînement comme convenu. Je respire un grand coup et m'incline devant ma mère qui a un regard indéchiffrable.

Hippolyte : Six Amazones veulent te combattre, acceptes tu ?

Clarke : Oui mère j'accepte.

Hippolyte : Souhaites-tu confirmer ton défi envers le General Anya ?

Clarke : (Serre les dents) Oui mère je le confirme.

(Murmures)

Anya : (S'incline devant moi) J'accepte votre défi Princesse.

Hippolyte : Ellena, Typhaine, Gabrielle, Clarice et Anya seront donc tes adversaires, la dernière Amazone sera choisie par moi à la fin.

Clarke : Bien mère.

Je cherche ma sœur des yeux mais je ne la vois nulle part, elle est peut être encore fatiguée à cause d'hier. Je vois Octavia et Luna au premier rang qui posent leur poing sur leur cœur ? Je souris et les imite, elles viennent de m'accepter comme leur Capitaine en faisant cela alors que je n'ai même pas le titre. Je vois alors Alexandria qui me tend mon bouclier et mon épée.

Lexa : Bonne chance Princesse, vous êtes tout à fait capable de les battre.

Je souris, c'est un grand honneur que se soit elle qui me tende mes armes et je la remercie d'un regard.

Lexa : Oubliez tout, concentrez vous juste sur votre ennemie Princesse.

Clarke : Si je gagne, il faudra m'appelez par mon prénom Commandante.

Lexa : (Sourire) J'y réfléchirai si vous gagnez Princesse.

Après ça les combats se sont enchaînés, j'ai battus tout le monde jusque là mais je suis épuisée et il reste Anya et l'Amazone choisit par ma mère à passer.

Anya : Cela m'attriste de vous combattre Princesse, vous auriez fait une grande Capitaine.

Clarke : Je n'ai pas perdu General, vous ne devriez pas me sous estimer.

Elle sourit et très vite je vois la différence, chacun de ses coups m'arrache un grognement de douleur tellement ils sont forts. Et elle retient ses coups je le vois, sinon je serais morte depuis longtemps. Énervée de ma faiblesse je serre les dents et attaque à mon tour de toutes mes forces la faisant reculer de trois pas. Son bouclier vole et un silence impressionnant se fait d'un coup.

Hippolyte : Cela suffira je crois, qu'en penses-tu Anya ?

Anya : Seulement trois personnes ont réussi à faire cela avant elle ma Reine, je crois en effet qu'elle n'a plus rien à prouver.

Hippolyte : Il lui reste une chose à prouver, son obéissance envers moi.

Je lève la tête vers ma mère et Harper rentre en tenu de combat et se positionne devant moi. Je baisse mon épée malgré moi et regarde ma mère avec incompréhension.

Hippolyte : L'amour est une faiblesse Clarke, celui que tu portes à ta sœur est trop grand. Elle t'affaiblit et la future Reine ne peut pas se permettre d'être faible. Si tu veux passer Capitaine, tu dois la battre.

Lexa : Ma Reine, si je peux me permettre, la Princesse Clarke est...

Hippolyte : (Lève la main) C'est ma condition Commandante et vous la respecterez.

Anya : Ma Reine, cela est cruel de les faire combattre ensembles.

Antiope : Tu sais qu'elles ont raison, regardent tes filles leurs cœurs sont déchirés.

Hyppolyte : (Regard Dur) Harper attaque là sinon tu sais ce qui se passera.

Clarke : Quoi ? Que lui avez-vous dit encore ?

Harper : (Serre son épée) Bats toi Clarke, je ne serais pas celle qui te mènera à ta perte.

Clarke : Quoi mais...

Et avant que je n'ai fini elle fonce sur moi et m'attaque de toutes ses forces, je la repousse et vais pour parler mais elle revient à la charge plus fort. Jamais je ne l'ai vu si en colère, si désespérée, mais que lui a donc dit notre mère ?

Clarke : Harp arrête, tu vas finir par te blesser.

Harper : (Larmes) Je ne suis pas faible, je te protégerai même de toi même.

Elle entrechoc ses bracelets et je suis propulsée au loin, je peine à me relever et je comprends que je n'ai plus le choix. Je dois me battre sérieusement, même si ça me brise le cœur de faire cela. J'assure mes appuis et attaque à mon tour, seulement mes combats d'avant mon grandement affaiblit et Harper tape aussi fort qu'elle peut. D'un mouvement rapide je lui écrase le pommeau de mon épée dans le ventre lui coupant le souffle et la fini en lui fauchant les jambes. Je pose ma lame sur sa gorge. Elle crache du sang mais me souris quand même, mon cœur lui semble hurler.

Harper : On dirait que j'ai perdu grande sœur. Tu seras une grande Capitaine, une grande Reine.

Je lâche mon épée et tombe à genou, je refuse de pleurer et tourne la tête vers ma mère d'un air dégoûté.

Hippolyte : Bienvenue Capitaine.

Amazones : (A genou poing sur le cœur) Bienvenue Capitaine.

Je me relève et me dirige vers Harper qui n'a pas bougé du sol, je m'accroupis près d'elle et je panique en voyant quelle ne bouge plus et surtout ne respire plus.

Clarke : (Paniquée) HARPER ! Soigneurs, la Princesse est blessée.

Ma mère descend de son trône avec Antiope et s'approche en même temps que les soigneurs. Mes yeux sont rivés à ma sœur qui semble dormir paisiblement.

 **POV Lexa :**

Par tout les Dieux, Clarke semble dévastée, je tourne la tête vers ma sœur et elle souffle.

Anya : Harper a utilisé ses bracelets sachant qu'elle n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour le faire. Le coup de Clarke lui a provoqué sans doute une hémorragie interne importante.

Lexa : Mais elle va s'en sortir, c'est un demi-dieu comme nous.

Anya : Nous sommes peut être immortelle mais on peut nous tuer Lexa.

Clarke : NON, qu'est ce que vous faites, continuez. (Larmes) Je vous ordonne de la sauver, vous m'entendez ?

Lexa : Par l'enfer, elle ne se remettra jamais de cela.

Je regarde Clarke serrer sa sœur dans ses bras en pleurant et mon cœur semble imploser de douleur aussi. Harper était trop douce et gentille pour une Amazone mais elle ne méritait pas de finir comme ça.

Clarke : Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, réveilles toi stp, stp, ouvres les yeux Harp. Tu n'auras plus jamais à te battre, je te le promets, ouvres les yeux.

Antiope : (Visage triste) Commandante veuillez vous occupez de la Princesse Clarke et l'emmener dans sa chambre svp.

Lexa : (S'incline) Bien Majesté.

Je m'approche doucement et Anya fait circuler les Amazones plus loin. Seule reste près de Clarke Luna et Octavia qui regardent Clarke tristement.

Lexa : Princesse, il faut lâcher votre sœur. On va prendre soin d'elle, venez avec moi.

Elle ne me regarde même pas et continu à serrer Harper fortement dans ses bras en pleurant.

Lexa : (Pose sa main sur son épaule) Clarke lâches la, il faut que tu la lâches.

A l'annonce de son prénom elle me regarde et je peux voir dans son regard toute sa souffrance puis elle voit la Reine et son regard change en pur haine. Elle se relève d'un coup en serrant son épée et Anya l'assomme avant qu'elle ne commette une folie. Je la rattrape dans mes bras et la Reine prend sa fille dans ses bras et verse une seule larme, le visage ravagé par le chagrin.

Hippolyte : Pardonnes moi ma fille, puissions nous nous retrouver.

Je porte Clarke jusqu'à sa chambre et l'installe dans son lit confortablement. Luna et Octavia rentrent et s'assoient par terre. Je sais qu'elles ne bougeront pas de là, je les rejoins et dans leurs yeux j'y lis toute la tristesse du monde aussi.

Luna : Pourquoi la Reine a fait une chose pareille ?

Octavia : C'était cruel, Harper n'avait aucune chance.

Lexa : La Reine a ses raisons, nous devons être fortes et vous le savez.

Luna : J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait tuer la Reine ? Jamais je n'ai vu un tel regard chez Clarke, on aurait dit qu'elle était possédée.

Lexa : Si Anya ne l'avait pas assommé c'est sans doute ce qui se serait passé. Elle aurait attaqué la Reine, elle serait morte aussi ou pire bannie pour son geste.

Octavia : Tu ne comprends pas, tu ne connais pas Clarke comme nous. Harper était sa petite sœur chérie, elle l'a toujours protégé de tout et tout le monde. Elle ne se pardonnera jamais, et elle ne pardonnera jamais à la Reine.

Lexa : Elle a besoin de temps, veillez sur elle, je repasserai plus tard.

Je sors et marche jusqu'à la salle du trône où je trouve la Reine dans les bras de sa femme terrassée par le chagrin.

Antiope : La Princesse va bien ?

Lexa : Aussi bien que possible vu les circonstances Majesté.

Hippolyte : Elle allait me tuer, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. J'ai perdu mes deux filles aujourd'hui, jamais elle ne me pardonnera.

Anya : La Princesse a agi sous le coup de l'émotion, elle réfléchira et se calmera.

Antiope : Anya à raison, laissez-lui un peu de temps.

Hippolyte : (Triste) Il faut organiser les funérailles d'Harper et je dois...avertir la Déesse Aphrodite.

(Halo doré)

Aphrodite : (Triste) Je suis déjà au courant, Harper est aux champs Elysées. Tu as commis une erreur Hippolyte, je croyais t'avoir appris il y a longtemps que l'amour n'était pas une faiblesse mais une force. Tu vas payer bien plus que tu ne le crois, inutile que je m'en mêle.

Lexa : (A genou) Déesse, pour la Princesse Clarke. Vous serait-il possible de l'emmener voir Harper, elles n'ont pas eu le temps de se dire adieu.

Aphrodite : Ma fille m'a demandé de veiller sur sa sœur et c'est ce que je vais faire, mais seule les morts ou les Dieux sont autorisés au jardin d'Eden d'Hadès. Même pour moi cela m'est impossible de passer outre cette règle, veillez sur elle. La perte de ma fille l'a anéanti, elle va avoir besoin de toi.

(Halo doré)

Je me relève, la Reine semble affligée de mille tourments et on les laisse se reposer un peu. Le lendemain je regarde le bûcher funéraire, mais mes yeux se posent sur Clarke qui ne verse pas une larme. Elle semble à des années lumières de cet instant et mon cœur se serre à nouveau.

Antiope : Veilles sur elle, discrètement.

Lexa : Bien.

 **Trois mois plus tard...**

Je soupire en voyant que la Princesse est encore une fois perchée sur son toit et saute près d'elle. Elle me tend un verre et on boit un moment en silence avant que je ne me décide à lui parler.

Lexa : Qui a-t-il de si intéressant à regarder les étoiles au juste ?

Clarke : Elles me font penser aux gens que j'ai perdus.

Lexa : La Reine aimerait vous voir Princesse.

Clarke : Pas moi.

Lexa : Princesse, svp. Vous ne pouvez pas rester enfermer ainsi à ruminer votre peine et votre colère, vous devez parler et arranger les choses. La Reine est dure mais elle ne voulait pas la mort de sa fille et vous le savez.

Clarke : (Colère) Commandante je n'ai rien à dire à la Reine et cela ne changera pas.

Lexa : Clarke, c'est ta mère.

Clarke : (Serre les dents de colère) Cette femme n'est plus ma mère, j'ai parlé à Antiope et c'est suffisant.

Lexa : Que lui avez-vous dit ?

Clarke : Vous ne me tutoyer et m'appelez par mon prénom que pour arriver à vos fin en faite ?

Lexa : Je vous l'ai dit Princesse, il faut le mériter.

Clarke : Vous savez je vous ai toujours admiré, depuis que je suis enfant. Je n'avais jamais trop osé vous parler, mes amies et ...ma sœur me charriait souvent là dessus. Je voulais vous ressemblez, être une si grande Amazone que vous. Je tenais vraiment à vous dire à quel point je vous admire, vous êtes un modèle pour tous, pour moi.

Lexa : (Attendrie) Princesse, vous êtes une grande Amazone également.

Clarke : J'aurai pu l'être, du moins j'aime à le penser.

Lexa : Pourquoi parlez vous au passé ?

Clarke : Parce que je ne combattrais plus jamais quelqu'un. Il est tard, bonne nuit Commandante et merci d'avoir veiller sur moi. Ce n'est plus nécessaire maintenant, protégez l'île, je ne vous oublierais jamais.

Avant que j'ai pu dire ouf elle m'embrasse tendrement et je me sens sombrer dans le sommeil. Je regarde mon verre puis Clarke, elle s'en va, non, Clarke...ne pars pas loin de moi, stp...

Clarke : Au revoir Lexa.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je récupère mon sac, regarde ma chambre une dernière fois et sors. Je me dirige vers la plage d'un bon pas quand Luna et Octavia m'arrêtent.

Clarke : Non, votre place est ici.

Luna : On ne te laissera pas partir seule.

Octavia : On vient, sinon on reste tous.

Clarke : Non j'ai dit, rentrez chez vous.

Octavia : Tu ne partiras pas sans moi Clarke, je ne t'obéirai pas.

Luna : On veut juste t'aider, laisses nous venir.

Clarke : Vous êtes consciente que vous ne pourrez plus jamais revenir ici ?

Je vois un éclat de douleur passer dans les yeux de Luna et je soupire en voyant le regard déterminé d'Octavia.

Clarke : Veilles sur les Reines, et sur Alexandria pour moi. Ta place est ici Luna, et tu le sais.

Luna : (Larmes) Mais je...

Clarke : (Serre dans ses bras) Veilles sur ma famille et sur mon peuple pour moi stp.

Luna : (Serre fort conte elle) Stp reviens un jour.

Clarke : J'essaierai, puissions-nous nous retrouver mon amie.

Luna : Puissions-nous nous retrouver.

Je regarde Octavia, elle a un sac sur le dos, Luna me fait signe d'accepter et je soupire.

Clarke : J'espère que tu n'as pas le mal de mer.

Octavia : (Sourire) Nop, je sais très bien naviguer en plus.

Luna : (Serre Octavia dans ses bras) Veilles sur notre Princesse, revenez. Je t'aime petite sœur, sois prudente.

Octavia : Je la ramènerai, quand elle sera prête, promis. Je t'aime aussi, je veillerai sur elle.

On grimpe sur le bateau et je regarde une dernière fois l'île avant de m'asseoir les yeux poser sur l'horizon.

 **De nos jours...**

Nylah : Clarke, on a plusieurs arrivées dues à un accident de la route.

Clarke : Ok, bip Octavia et Raven.

Je fonce vers les urgences et commence à réceptionner les victimes. Depuis mon départ de l'île je fais ça, je soigne. Octavia m'a évidement suivi, elle a refusé de me quitter malgré mes nombreuses tentatives. Je tenu ma promesse et n'ai plus jamais tenu une arme contre quelqu'un. Mais je continu à m'entraîner, cela me permet d'évacuer mon stress. Nous sommes à New-York depuis trois ans et toute se passe bien. On a même réussit à se faire des amis, même si pour mon cas ils sont peu nombreux. Octavia est beaucoup plus ouverte que moi. Mais Nylah et Raven ne m'ont pas laissé le choix et pendant un an se sont acharnés à m'inviter à sortir jusqu'à ce que j'accepte. Je dois dire que je ne le regrette pas, elles sont très gentilles surtout Nylah qui me fait penser à ma sœur. Quand à Raven elle est folle et me fait beaucoup rire ce qui me fait le plus grand bien au quotidien.

Raven : Salut blondie, on a quoi ?

Clarke : Tibia et fémur cassé, choc à la tête, faut l'envoyer au scanner.

Raven : Ok je m'en charge, demain c'est mon anniversaire alors je te préviens on sort.

Clarke : (Grimace et soupire) Je ferai un effort, promis.

Elle sourit et file avec la victime, je vois Octavia s'occuper d'une autre victime et rejoint Nylah qui s'occupe d'un enfant.

Clarke : Bonjour ma puce, je suis le Docteur Clarke, tu as mal où ?

Madi : (Retiens ses larmes) Au bras, maman et papa ils sont où ?

Nylah secoue la tête et mon cœur se serre, pauvre gosse. J'espère qu'elle a de la famille qui s'occupera d'elle.

Clarke : On va d'abord s'occuper de toi, il est beau ton nounours, il s'appelle comment ?

Madi : Max, il combat les mauvais rêves.

Clarke : Hooo super ça, je devrais m'en acheter un alors. On va le poser juste là, comme ça il me surveille et le Docteur Nylah juste là va t'emmener passer une radio. Je garde Max avec moi et te le rends dès que tu reviens, d'accord ?

Madi : D'accord, mais tu reviens après hein ?

Clarke : Promis ma puce, vas avec Nylah maintenant.

Elles s'en vont et je rejoins Octavia qui tente de sauver une jeune femme. Je cours l'aider et après une dizaine de minutes son cœur repart nous arrachant un sourire.

Octavia : Octavia 1, la mort 0.

Clarke : (Claque la main) Bien joué, mais il reste du boulot.

Octavia : Je m'en occupe, la petite revient.

Je tourne la tête et vois Nylah porter la petite qui pleure à chaude larmes, mon cœur se serre et je prends son nounours pour les retrouver.

A peine elle me voit, elle saute dans mes bras et éclate de plus belle en sanglot en serrant son nounours.

Nylah : (Murmure) Un abruti de brancardier a parlé devant elle de la mort de ses parents.

Clarke : Qui est ce crétin, demain il va pointer au chômage.

Nylah : Emerson, comme d'habitude, c'est une vraie plaie ce gars, il n'a rien à faire dans un hôpital.

Clarke : Je m'en occupe, ma puce regarde moi. Tu as le poignet cassé, Nylah va te mettre un joli plâtre de la couleur que tu veux et t'installer dans une chambre...

Elle s'accroche désespérément à moi et je la serre contre moi, elle a à peine 6 ans. Ce monde est vraiment injuste des fois.

Clarke : Je m'en occupe, voit avec les filles si elles ont besoin d'aide.

Nylah : Ok, je passerai la voir plus tard.

Je l'emmène dans une chambre au service pédiatrique, mon service en faite et l'installe confortablement. Mon interne arrive et je lui fais signe d'approcher doucement.

Clarke : Madi voici le Docteur Monty, tu lui dis de quelle couleur tu veux ton plâtre ?

Madi : Bleu (Essuie ses larmes).

Monty : Hooo j'aurai parié sur le rose.

Madi : (Grimace) C'est pour les filles le rose, je préfère le bleu.

Clarke : (Rire) Tu as bien raison, c'est jolie le bleu, bien que je préfère le vert.

Madi : (Réfléchis) C'est jolie aussi, mai je préfère bleu, comme tes yeux.

Je souris et Monty lui pose son plâtre, à chaque fois que je fais mine de vouloir partir elle se raccroche à moi et je finis par rester avec elle toute la nuit. Le matin je me réveille courbaturée et découvre que la petite est collée à moi.

Raven : (Sourire) Comment ça se fait que les enfants t'aiment autant au juste ?

Clarke : Joyeux anniversaire Raven, alors trente ans ?

Raven : (Grimace) Muai, je compte me soûler pour oublier mon âge.

Clarke : (Rire) Ce n'est pas vieux, tu exagères.

Raven : Je n'ai pas dit ça, puis on verra quand tu y arriveras dans quelques mois.

En vérité je vais fêter mes deux cent trente ans, mais bon je ne peux pas lui dire ça. Je pensais qu'en quittant l'île le temps me rattraperait, mais en faite on a juste pris quelque années et le temps c'est figé à nouveau. Je me préfère maintenant, je fais moins enfant.

Raven : Jasper arrive, apparemment elle n'a plus de famille.

Clarke : Il lui trouvera une bonne famille, bon je vais rentrer.

Je me décale doucement et couvre la petite, on sort de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et une fois arrivée chez moi je prends une longue douche.

Octavia : Tu t'es noyée ?

Clarke : Très drôle O, j'avais besoin de décompresser un peu.

Octavia : Tu m'étonnes, plutôt intense la garde. Comment va la gamine ?

Clarke : Elle dormait, juste le poignet cassé. Par contre elle n'a plus de parents, Jasper s'occupe d'elle.

Octavia : Il va bien s'en occuper, c'est un gars bien.

Clarke : (Sourire) Venir ici aura eu le mérite de nous faire changer d'avis sur certains hommes.

Octavia : Muaiii, ils sont pour la plupart stupides, lourds et ignorants mais bon il y a des exceptions.

Clarke : (Sourire) Oui, tu te souviens des premiers gars qui nous ont fait cet effet là ?

Octavia : Bellamy et Lincoln sans aucun doute, ils me manquent beaucoup.

Clarke : Ils ont eu une belle vie, plein d'enfants et de petits enfants.

Octavia : Oui, c'est chouette.

Clarke : Et ta victime ?

Octavia : Hooo, elle va s'en sortir. C'est moins grave que prévu, d'ici une semaine, elle pourra sortir. Je vais suivre son dossier, c'est calme dans mon service en ce moment.

Clarke : (Sourire) Donc elle est mignonne, comment elle s'appelle ?

Octavia : Rhooo de suite, je ne pense pas qu'a ça non plus.

Clarke : Crache le morceau.

Octavia : Bon c'est vrai qu'elle est jolie, elle s'appelle Echo.

Clarke : (Rire) Je le savais, tu en as déjà marre d'Ankara ?

Octavia : Muai, en faite elle est bizarre donc j'ai préféré arrêter tout.

(Sonnette)

Clarke : (Rire et ouvre la porte) Tu n'auras même pas tenu trois mois avec elle, un record.

Je tourne les yeux vers la personne qui vient de sonner et mon cœur se fige, Alexandria.

Lexa : Bonjour Princesse.

 **POV Lexa :**

 **Un an plus tôt...**

Anya : Elles sont partout, elles m'agacent bon sang.

Lexa : On les repoussera, la Reine Nia n'a aucune chance.

Anya : (Souffle) Cette guerre est sans fin, cela fait trois ans qu'elle nous attaque sans relâche.

Luna : Général, Commandante, la Princesse Ontari arrive avec un drapeau blanc.

Je fronce les sourcils et suis ma sœur, les Reines lui font face et on attend qu'elle parle.

Ontari : Je défie une de vos Princesses en combat singulier, cette guerre n'a que trop duré.

Hippolyte : Nous refusons, dites à votre mère de m'affronter pour une fois.

Ontari : (Sourire) Ma mère est grièvement blessée, c'est moi qui commande pour le moment.

Anya : Alors je vous affronterai.

Ontari : Non seule une des Princesses me combattra, si je gagne vous me laisserez le contrôle de l'île, si c'est votre Princesse j'accepterai vote autorité.

Hippolyte : Je vous combattrai, inutile de mêler mes filles à tout ça.

Ontari : Vos filles sont faibles Majesté, pas vous. Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance contre vous, il faut que le combat soit équitable, Princesse contre Princesse.

Hippolyte : (Colère) Mes filles sont loin d'être faibles, misérable...

Antiope : Ce que vous demandez est impossible, la Princesse Harper n'est plus parmi nous depuis longtemps. Quand à la Princesse Clarke, elle a quitté l'île également.

Ontari : (Serre les dents de colère) Je vous conseille de la retrouver, votre Reine a été empoisonnée par une de mes flèches lors de la dernière bataille. Sans mon antidote elle sera morte d'ici un an, dites ça à votre Princesse et elle reviendra.

Lexa : (Tire son épée) Espèce de lâche, du poison, vous n'avez donc aucun honneur ?

Hippolyte : Il suffit Commandante, si ma fille ne rentre pas je vous donne rdv dans un an pour le combat final. Vu que je suis blessée, vous ne devriez pas avoir de mal à me battre ?

Ontari : (Sourire) Très bien, j'accepte votre défi.

 **Trois jours plus tard...**

Antiope : Les soigneurs ont pu ralentir le poison, il faut retrouver Clarke.

Hippolyte : (Regard triste) Elle ne rentrera pas, encore moins pour me sauver.

Anya : Ne dites pas ça Majesté, le temps a dû apaiser sa colère.

Lexa : Je vais la chercher, laissez moi ramener la Princesse ma Reine.

Antiope : Stp, je ne veux pas te perdre, laisses Lexa y aller et tenter de la convaincre de revenir.

Hippolyte : Le monde est vaste, comment comptes-tu la retrouver au juste ?

Lexa : Je la retrouverai, sa place est ici.

Hippolyte : Tu as mon autorisation, mais si tu vois que sa vie est belle et qu'elle vit sans regrets, laisses là bas.

Lexa : (S'incline) Bien, je partirai demain.

Antiope : Luna et Costia t'accompagneront, gardes cette boussole toujours avec toi, elle te permettra de revenir sur l'île.

Lexa : Bien, je vais tout préparer.

Une fois dans ma chambre je trouve Costia assise sur mon lit, elle semble enchantée.

Costia : Prête à ramener ta Princesse ?

Lexa : C'est ta Princesse aussi.

Costia : Tu sais ce que je veux dire, depuis son départ tu n'es plus la même.

Lexa : J'ai échoué à sa protection, c'est mon devoir de rattraper cette erreur.

Costia : Alex, tu me désespères. Cette enfant te vouait un culte, il te faudra trouver les bons mots. Et pour ça, il va falloir te demander ce que tu veux vraiment ?

Lexa : Je veux qu'elle revienne, sa place est ici.

Costia : (Secoue la tête) Il va falloir mieux que ça, je vais préparer mes affaires.

Durant des mois on l'a cherché, heureusement que les Amazones ont presque des moyens illimités. Le monde en dehors de l'île est très différent et j'ai dû plus d'une fois me forcer au calme face à certains hommes insistants.

Lexa : Tu es sûre de tes renseignements elle travaille dans cet hôpital ?

Luna : Oui avec Octavia, depuis trois ans. Elle est très appréciée, elle dirige le service pédiatrique, Octavia le service de traumatologie. Apparemment elle est proche de deux autres médecins, Raven Reyes presque trente ans qui est chef de la chirurgie orthopédique et Nylah Forest 28 ans chef des urgences.

Costia : Elles sont mignonnes, on dirait que notre Princesse prend du bon temps.

Lexa : (France les sourcils) Tu crois qu'elles sont plus qu'amies ?

Costia : Elles sont célibataires, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce privé, je ne le ferai pas moi.

Luna : Elles n'ont pas ce genre de relation, des renseignements que j'ai rassemblés en tout cas.

Lexa : La Reine m'a dit de la laisser ici, si elle était heureuse.

Luna : Elle l'est d'une certaine façon, mais regardes là. Cette cassure est toujours présente, on devrait au moins lui parler. Lui expliquer la situation, et puis j'aimerai revoir mon amie et ma sœur, ça fait si longtemps.

Lexa : Tu as son adresse ?

Luna : Oui, son appartement donne sur Central Parc. Elle vit avec Octavia, hooo elle a un chat aussi.

Lexa : (Sourire) En quoi cette information est importante au juste ?

Luna : (Sourire) Elle l'a appelé Heda...

Heda, cela veux dire Commandante dans notre langue. Est-ce que je lui manque ?

Lexa : Hoo...c'est gentil je suppose. Allons-y, demain il faudra trouver les bons mots.

Costia : Alors pour une fois, tu devrais écouter ton cœur.

Le lendemain je suis devant la porte de Clarke le cœur tremblant, je dois la ramener. Il faut qu'elle rentre, les Amazones ont besoin d'elle, le Reine aussi. Je prends une grande respiration est sonne, elle ouvre et je lui fais un timide sourire.

Lexa : Bonjour Princesse.

Clarke : (Yeux exorbités) Mais...

Octavia : Clarke qui... LUNA ! (Saute au cou)

Luna : (Sourire) Salut petite sœur. (Serre dans ses bras)

Lexa : (Sourire) On peut rentrer ?

Clarke se décale et on rentre dans l'appartement, elle fuie mon regard et je souffle, je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer ?

Costia : Bonjour Princesse, je suis Costia, je fais partie de la Garde Royale.

Clarke : Juste Clarke, je ne suis plus une Princesse depuis longtemps. (Serre Luna dans ses bras) Bonjour mon amie, cela fait bien longtemps.

Luna : (Serre Clarke fortement dans ses bras) Je ne vous laisserai plus jamais, on doit parler Clarke.

Clarke : Je me doute, asseyez vous, je vais chercher à boire. (Part à la cuisine)

Octavia : Dites-moi ?

Luna : Nia a attaqué, Ontari a défié Clarke pour le contrôle de l'Ile. La Reine est blessée et seule elle connaît l'antidote à son mal. Dans un mois la Reine va se battre en duel si Clarke ne rentre pas, vu son état elle mourra et nous seront sous les ordres de Nia et d'Ontari.

Lexa : Voilà les grandes lignes.

Octavia : Clarke ne parle jamais d'Harper ni de l'ile. Cela ne va pas être facile, mais je vous aiderai à la convaincre, il est temps de rentrer chez nous.

Clarke reviens et dépose un plateau avec de la citronnade fraîche devant nous. La dernière fois que j'ai bue avec elle, elle m'a drogué donc je regarde le verre avec suspicion.

Clarke : (Bois son verre) Si j'avais voulu vous droguer Commandante je me serais prise autrement, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Son chat lui saute sur les genoux et je la vois sourire en le caressant doucement, elle semble avoir mûri. Plus calme, mais Luna a raison, cette tristesse est toujours là.

Costia : Votre mère est blessée, l'armée de Nia nous attaque sans relâche depuis trois ans.

Clarke : Comment a-t-elle été blessée ?

Luna : Une flèche empoisonnée, seule Ontari a le remède.

Lexa : Elle vous a défié pour le contrôle de l'île, si vous ne rentrez pas c'est votre mère qui la combattra dans un mois.

Octavia : Clarke on ne peut pas laisser cette sorcière gagner, tu sais que c'est un monstre.

Clarke : Je ne rentrerai pas, mais rentre Octavia, ta place est là-bas.

(Sonnette)

Clarke : Je reviens, excusez moi.

Elle se lève et je souffle, je ne sais pas quoi dire pour la faire rentrer ?

 **POV Clarke :**

Raven : Salut blondie on est venu te kidnapper avec Nylah pour manger avec nous.

Nylah : C'est quoi cette tête au juste ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Rien ma nuit a été courte, rentrez la sœur d'Octavia est là avec des amies.

Raven : Mini pouce a une sœur ? Première nouvelle, vous ne parlez jamais de votre famille toutes les deux.

Clarke : Parce que ma famille c'est Octavia, et vous, vu que vous avez insisté lourdement.

Nylah : (Sourire) Je savais que tu ne pouvais plus te passer de nous.

Octavia : Eh les filles, on vous manque déjà ?

Raven : Salut mini pouce, alors qui est la grande sœur mystère ?

Luna : (Se lève) Moi, enchantée de vous rencontrer.

Je retiens un rire en voyant Raven limite bavé devant Luna et m'assois sur le canapé. Pas question de rentrer, je ne peux pas affronter tout ça. Cela ne me concerne plus, j'ai juré de plus me battre, cette vie n'est plus la mienne.

Costia : Alors vous travaillez ensemble depuis longtemps ?

Nylah : Trois ans, et vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ?

Octavia : Depuis que nous sommes enfants, on a grandit au même endroit.

Raven : Et d'où venez vous, vous ne l'avez jamais dit ?

Lexa : Une île au large de la Grèce, et vous d'où venez-vous ?

Raven : Moi je suis une fille de New-York, je ne me vois pas vivre autre part.

Nylah : Moi je viens de Chicago, mais je vis ici depuis longtemps.

Clarke : Les filles nous kidnappent pour manger, on se voit plus tard ?

Raven : Bein c'est idiot venez avec nous. Tu ne peux pas dire non Blondie, c'est mon anniversaire.

Lexa : Blondie ?

Octavia : Raven appelle comme ça Clarke, elle s'en sort bien, moi j'ai droit à mini pouce.

Luna : (Sourire) Je trouve que ça te va bien, tu n'es pas très grande.

Octavia : (Boude) Fausse sœur va, Clarke défends moi.

Clarke : Hoooo là non, la dernière fois j'ai fini trempée avec vos bêtises.

Nylah : (Rire) Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'en mêler aussi.

Clarke : Crois moi j'ai compris la leçon, on devrait y aller si on veut manger tranquille.

Tout le monde se lève et je fais de mon mieux pour éviter Lexa, oui Lexa je l'appelle comme ça dans ma tête. Bref je m'égare, comment je vais les faire rentrer chez elles au juste ?

Nylah : (Chuchote) Ok, tu as deux minutes pour m'expliquer qui est Alexandria pour toi, j'ai vu ton regard.

Clarke : C'est juste une amie.

Nylah : Clarke, ne m'oblige pas à demander à Octavia ?

Clarke : (Souffle) Nyl, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, c'est compliqué.

Costia : Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Nylah : (Sourire) Bien sûr, alors que fais tu dans la vie ?

Costia : Je suis Soldat, en faite nous le somme toutes les trois. Alex est notre Commandante, Luna est Capitaine comme moi.

Clarke : Elle est passée en grade il y a longtemps ?

Costia : Il y a peu, ça c'est bien passé.

Nylah : En tout cas ça fait du bien de voir des amies de Clarke et Octavia, on commençait à croire qu'elle sortait de nulle part. Elles ne parlent jamais de leurs passés, enfin on a tous une histoire.

Costia : L'île c'est un endroit assez spécial.

Clarke : Cet endroit me rappelle trop de choses, on est arrivée.

Jasper : Eh les filles, on est là.

Luna : (Fronce le nez) Vous les connaissez ?

Raven : Oui c'est Jasper, il travaille à l'aide à l'enfance et Monty l'interne de Clarke ?

Octavia : (Chuchote) C'est nos amis, alors pas de préjugés Luna.

On s'assoit tous et après les présentations on commande à boire, Lexa me regarde et je soupire.

Clarke : Quoi ?

Lexa : Il faudra bien en parler.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas le lieu pour cela, profite de la journée et la soirée, on parlera plus tard.

Lexa : Comme vous voulez Princesse.

Jasper : Princesse c'est mignon, en parlant de Princesse, j'ai pris en charge le dossier de Madi.

Clarke : (Inquiète) Comment elle prend la chose ?

Jasper : Mal comme tu t'en doutes, elle refuse de parler à qui que se soit. Sauf Monty qui est arrivé à la faire manger un peu ce matin.

Costia : Qui est Madi ?

Clarke : Une enfant dans mon service, ces parents sont morts hier et elle se retrouve seule au monde.

Lexa : C'est triste pour elle, mais les épreuves de la vie forment la personne que tu seras demain.

Clarke : Aucun enfant ne devrait perdre ses parents à 6 ans Commandante, mais je comprends ce que vous voulez dire.

Nylah : Vous n'êtes pas amies toute les deux, je me trompe ?

Lexa : Pas vraiment, je suis son supérieur, Clarke était dans l'armée avant.

Monty : Tu étais quel grade ?

Clarke : (Mine triste) Excusez moi une envie pressante, je reviens.

Je suis appuyée conte le lavabo tentant de reprendre ma respiration, comment je pourrais oublier que j'ai tué ma sœur pour obtenir ce stupide grade. Jamais je ne retournerai là-bas, jamais je ne lui pardonnerai.

Lexa : Votre mère m'a dit de vous laisser ici si vous étiez heureuse. Est-ce que c'est le cas Princesse ?

Clarke : Cessez de m'appeler comme ça bon sang, pourquoi donc êtes vous venu me chercher ? Je ne veux pas retourner sur cette île maudite, je ne veux plus me battre, je veux oublier. (Larmes)

Lexa : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Sauf que tu ne le pourras jamais en te cachant ici. Ta place est sur l'île auprès de ton peuple Clarke, reviens avec nous.

Clarke : (Se dégage) Pourquoi je reviendrai, il n'y a rien pour moi là-bas ?

Lexa : Il y a des gens qui t'aiment qui s'y trouve, Luna, Antiope, ta mère même si tu te refuse à te l'avouer, elle t'aime. Beaucoup te réclame, tu ne peux pas les abandonner, ton devoir est de rentrer.

Clarke : Je ne peux pas, tu as fait tout se chemin pour rien Lexa, je ne rentrerai pas.

Lexa : Lexa ?

Clarke : C'est plus court qu'Alexandria et...peut importe. Ne me redemandes pas de rentrer, ma place est ici maintenant.

Après ça la journée se passe super bien, on fait visiter la ville aux filles et le soir on se retrouve dans un bar branché. Je suis accoudé au bar quand un homme vient m'accoster.

Finn : Que fais une jolie demoiselle seule au bar ?

Clarke : Je ne suis pas seule, j'attends ma commande.

Finn : (Tend la main) Je m'appelle Finn, je t'offre un verre ?

Clarke : (Serre la main) Clarke, pourquoi pas.

Je discute un moment avec lui, il est sympa, il me fait un peu penser à Bellamy avec son air de dragueur. L'alcool ne me fait pas grand-chose, mais j'ai bu plus que de raison. Je souris en voyant Raven collée à Luna dans une danse torride. Octavia danse avec Costia et Nylah, et Lexa a disparu. Finn se colle à moi et je le laisse faire, après tout pourquoi pas. Je n'ai jamais testé les hommes et il est pas mal.

Lexa : (Fait décoller du sol Finn par le col de sa chemise) Tu es prié de garder tes mains loin d'elle, dégage maintenant sinon je me fâche.

Finn : Ok, pas la peine de s'énerver, je ne savais pas qu'elle était déjà prise et elle ne disait rien.

Clarke : Lâche le toute de suite, il n'a rien fait, tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ?

Lexa : C'est à ça que tu passes ta vie maintenant ? A te soûler en oubliant tes devoirs et en couchant avec tout ce qui bouge ?

Je serre les points et Finn s'en va rapidement, je retire ce que j'ai dit Bellamy était bien plus courageux.

Clarke : (Serre les dents de colère) Rentres chez toi, tu ne me connais pas, alors ne me juges pas.

Je sors excédée du bar et marche pour me calmer et dessoûler par la même occasion. Quoi que les paroles de Lexa ont bien contribué à me faire redescendre sur terre ? C'est vraiment ce qu'elle pense de moi ? Qu'elle aille au diable, je n'ai pas de compte à lui rendre.

 **POV Lexa :**

Costia : Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ?

Lexa : (Colère) Tu as vu comment il oser la toucher ?

Costia : Mais enfin il dansait, rattrapes là et excuses toi. Ce n'est pas en lui disant ce genre de choses qu'on va la ramener.

Lexa : Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'excuserai alors que j'ai dit la vérité ?

Octavia arrive d'un coup et me colle son poing dans la figure me faisant reculer de trois pas, outch elle tape fort.

Octavia : (Colère) Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça, tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a traversé. Tu ne sais pas combien de nuits j'ai passé à la consoler car elle était en larmes dans son lit. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime plus que tout au monde, de se faire trahir par sa propre mère. Tu sais combien de personnes ont approché Clarke durant ces dernières années ? Une dizaine tout au plus et tous était juste des amis, ne t'approche plus d'elle. Parce que Commandante ou pas, si tu lui refais du mal je te casse la gueule.

Raven : Whouuu mini pouce calmes toi, qu'est ce qui se passe.

Octavia : (Serre les dents) Rien, je vais rentrer. On se voit lundi Rav, encore bon anniversaire.

Luna : (Arrête Octavia) Du calme, viens on va boire un verre.

Nylah : Je ne sais pas ce qui sait passer entre toi et Clarke, mais ce que tu as dit était méchant. J'ai compris depuis longtemps qu'elle traîne un lourd bagage derrière elle. Ce n'est pas en agissant comme ça, que tu lui feras affronter les choses. Tu devrais être honnête avec toi-même, tu étais simplement jalouse que lui puisse danser avec Clarke comme ça.

Lexa : Tu ignores de quoi tu parles ?

Nylah : Parce que toi tu le sais ?

Raven : Blondie est la personne la plus gentille et douce que je connaisse, je suis de l'avis d'Octavia. Reste loin d'elle, car depuis trois ans que je la connais c'est la première fois que je la vois si blessée et ça ne me plais pas du tout.

Elles s'en vont rejoindre Luna et Octavia, Costia soupire, je me masse la mâchoire et grimace. Elle a tapé fort, enfin je l'ai mérité apparemment. J'ai perdu mon sang froid avec l'autre idiot qu'il l'a peloté sans retenue, bordel c'est une Princesse quand même. Ma Princesse, elle ne peut pas se faire traiter comme un vulgaire morceau de viande.

Costia : Tu es jalouse et tu ne le vois même pas, ça fait 300 ans qu'on se connaît Alex alors n'essaie même pas de le nier. La nuit où elle est partie, elle a emmené avec elle une partie de ton cœur. Cesses de faire l'idiote, et avoues que tu tiens à elle.

Lexa : Je vais rentrer à l'hôtel, à demain.

Je sors et marche un moment, je devrai allez m'excuser. Tout est tellement difficile quand elle rentre dans l'équation. Mes pas m'ont mené devant chez elle et je soupire. Je frappe et elle ouvre, mais referme illico quand elle me voit.

Lexa : Clarke, écoutes je suis désolée. Je n'aurai pas du te dire ça, je...stp ouvre moi.

Clarke : Rentres chez toi Lexa, ta place est là-bas.

Lexa : Ma place est près de toi, ouvres moi, stp.

(Porte qui s'ouvre)

Clarke : Je ne suis plus ta Princesse, ni une Amazone. Je suis Clarke Griffin, Docteur et c'est tout. Si tu veux apprendre à connaître cette personne alors très bien, reste. Mais si tu cherches à ramener ta Princesse, tu perds ton temps car cette personne est morte le jour où elle a prit la vie de sa sœur.

Lexa : (Rentre dans l'appartement) Ce n'était pas ta faute, tu as retenu un maximum tes coups. C'est l'usage des bracelets qui l'a affaibli, c'est la décision de la Reine qui a mené à cette conclusion tragique. Ce n'est pas ta faute, Il faut que tu te pardonnes, Harper ne voudrait pas te voir ainsi.

Clarke : Tu ignores ce qu'elle aurait aimé. Elle voulait juste soigner les gens, vivre en paix. Elle ne peut plus le faire, alors je vivrai pour elle, je vivrai sa vie à sa place.

Lexa : Mais tu t'oublies dans tout ça, tu survis à peine, je le vois bien.

Clarke : Mais je survis, je lui dois bien ça.

Lexa : La vie est plus qu'une question de survie Clarke, tu ne crois pas qu'on mérite plus ?

Clarke : Sans doute les autres, mais pas moi.

Lexa : (Pose ma main sur sa joue) Pourquoi m'as tu embrasser ?

Clarke : Parce que je...quel importance, c'était il y a longtemps.

Lexa : Réponds-moi, pourquoi ?

Clarke : Rentres chez toi Lexa, Il n'y a rien pour toi, ici. (S'en va dans sa chambre)

Lexa : Au contraire il y a tout puisque tu es là, je ne te laisserai pas à nouveau. Tu es notre Princesse, ma Princesse et je te ramènerai chez nous.

Elle s'arrête, je la vois respirer un grand coup, hésiter et finalement reprendre sa marche. Je soupire et m'assois sur le canapé, je ne partirai pas sans elle. Une heure plus tard Octavia rentre, elle me tend une poche de glace, une couverture et un oreiller et s'en va dans sa chambre aussi.

Octavia : Ne t'avises pas de jouer avec elle, brise lui le cœur et je te brise en deux. (Ferme la porte)

Bon voilà qui est clair, je lui ai brisé le cœur ? Est-ce que je l'aime, non je la connais à peine après tout. Mais je reconnais sa force, son courage et elle est très jolie pour ne rien gâcher. Elle m'a proposé d'apprendre à connaître la personne qu'elle est devenu, peut être qu'en faisant cela j'y verrai plus clair aussi ? Je souffle, je me mens à moi-même, Clarke a toujours attiré mon regard.

 **POV Clarke :**

Le lendemain je soupire en voyant Lexa dormir sur mon canapé, quelle tête de mule. Je prépare le petit déjeuné quand Octavia m'enferme dans ses bras et me serre fort contre elle.

Octavia : (Voix douce) Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Je soupire et essuie mes larmes, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je pleurais. Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule d'Octavia et murmure.

Clarke : Je ne peux pas rentrer Octavia, je ne peux pas lui pardonner, me pardonner.

Octavia : Personne ne te le demande Clarke, mais es-tu prête à laisser le contrôle de l'île à Nia et Ontari sachant ce qu'elles vont en faire. A laisser mourir ta mère ? Que tu le veuilles ou non c'est chez nous là-bas, Harper repose là bas et adorait l'île. Je t'en prie réfléchis-y, quoi que tu décides je te soutiendrai, tu le sais.

Clarke : (Soupire) J'y réfléchirai, je vais passer rapidement à l'hôpital pour voir ma patiente et je reviens plus tard.

Octavia : Ok, hooo des pancakes, miam.

Clarke: (Sourire) Tu n'es qu'un ventre sur pattes.

Après une douche rapide, je prends mes clés de moto et ne suis pas surprise de trouver Lexa appuyée sur celle-ci.

Lexa : Tu me fais visiter l'endroit où tu travail ?

Clarke : (Plisse les yeux et soupire) Tu as décidé d'être gentille maintenant ?

Lexa : Tu m'as proposé d'apprendre à connaître la personne que tu étais devenu, non ?

Clarke : (Résignée) Très bien, je vais chercher un casque.

Lexa : Inutile j'ai ma moto, je te suis.

Je m'installe sur ma moto et soupire à nouveau, c'est difficile de faire face à son passé quand même. Quand j'arrive dans mon service, tous me salut gentiment et regarde suspicieusement Lexa.

Clarke : C'est une connaissance de mon ancien travail, elle est venue visiter.

Docteur : N'allez pas nous voler Griffin, c'est la meilleure ici.

Lexa : Techniquement c'est vous qui nous l'avez volée vous savez.

Clarke : Maya tu peux faire venir Emerson dans mon bureau et dire à Abby que je souhaite déposer un blâme contre lui à nouveau ?

Maya : Je m'en occupe Docteur, j'espère que cette fois il sera renvoyé.

Clarke : Il ne mettra plus le nez dans mon service déjà, à plus tard.

Arriver dans mon bureau je vois Lexa regarder avec curiosité autour d'elle et se figer devant un tableau. C'est l'île, enfin c'est elle sur l'île avec Harper, Luna, Octavia et moi.

Lexa : Tu dessines ?

Clarke : C'est un passe temps, ce ne rend pas trop justice à la beauté de Temyscira ni aux Amazones mais ça me permets d'avoir un bout de chez nous ici aussi.

Lexa : C'est très jolie, tu appelles toujours l'île ta maison ?

Clarke : Oui, mais ça ne change pas le fait que je n'y retournerai pas Lexa.

Lexa : Vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu me nommes comme ça ?

Clarke : (Rouge) C'est...désolé Commandante, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Je vois Lexa se planter devant moi et me regarder, je déteste quand elle fait ça, j'ai l'impression qu'elle met mon âme à nue.

Clarke : (Petite voix) Parce que je suis la seule à t'appeler comme ça et que je voulais être spéciale pour toi au moins d'une manière. Je sais c'est stupide, pour ma défense, j'avais 10 ans quand j'ai commencé à te surnommer ainsi.

Lexa : (Caresse ma joue doucement) Princesse je...

(Toc à la porte)

Je me recule de trois pas, être si près d'elle me fait perdre tout mes moyens à chaque fois c'est énervant.

Abby : Clarke, on m'a expliqué pour Emerson, tu peux lui dire qu'il est suspendu jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ce crétin, j'ai une réunion avec le conseil, et toi tu es sensée être en congé.

Clarke : Je ne reste pas promis, ne t'en fait pas, je faisais juste visiter à une connaissance et j'en profiterai pour aller voir Madi.

Abby : Bien, n'allez pas nous débaucher Clarke, elle est très bien ici.

Lexa : (Sourire) Pourquoi tout le monde pense ça au juste ?

Abby : Certainement car tout le pays essaie de nous la voler depuis qu'elle est ici.

Clarke : Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir Abby, ne t'en fait pas.

Abby : (Soulagée) Tant mieux, bon je file. On essaie de manger ensemble cette semaine, ça te dit ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Oui, avec plaisir.

Je regarde Abby partir et me dis que c'est elle que j'aurai aimé avoir pour mère, elle joue un peu ce rôle là depuis que je suis ici et ça fait du bien.

Lexa : Tu sembles très appréciée ?

Clarke : Cela t'étonne ?

Lexa : Tu étais assez solitaire sur l'île, mise à part Octavia et Luna je veux dire.

Clarke : Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis plus la même personne que là-bas.

Lexa : Je commence à le comprendre, oui.

(Porte qui s'ouvre)

Emerson : Qu'est ce tu veux encore Griffin, je n'ai pas que ça à foutre de répondre à tes convocations.

Clarke : Tu es suspendu avec effet immédiat, vide ton casier car je doute que tu puisses revenir travailler ici cette fois ci.

Emerson : Bordel tu fais chier, qu'est ce que t'as foutu encore ? Tu me pourris la vie depuis que tu es là, je te jure que si je suis viré, tu vas le regretter amèrement.

Lexa : (Regard glaciale) C'est une menace ?

Son ton est aussi froid que la glace et Emerson recule de trois pas, il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Lexa s'avance vers lui et je l'arrête en posant ma main sur son bras doucement.

Clarke : Sors d'ici et gardes tes menaces Emerson, si tu crois me faire peur, tu me connais bien mal.

Il sort en claquant la porte et je soupire, c'est un idiot mais j'ai cru que Lexa allait le pulvériser sur place.

Lexa : J'ignore comment vous faites pour rester calme face à ce genre d'individus, il vous a manqué de respect.

Clarke : (Secoue la tête amusée) Et tu recommences à me vouvoyer, viens je vais te présenter ma patiente et après je te ferais visiter Central Parc.

Arrivées dans la chambre de Madi mon cœur se serre en voyant sa petite tête triste, Lexa reste à la porte et j'entre.

Clarke : Bonjour ma puce, Monty m'as dit que tu n'avais pas beaucoup mangé.

Madi : (Triste) Monsieur Jasper a dit que j'allais partir, je vais où ?

Clarke : (S'assois sur son lit) Tu vas aller dans une famille gentille qui va prendre soin de toi.

Madi : Je préfère rester ici, avec toi.

Clarke : Tu veux que je te présente une guerrière super forte ?

Madi : (Yeux brillant) Comme Wonder-Woman ?

Clarke : Encore plus forte qu'elle, un jour elle a combattu à l'épée contre dix ennemis en même temps et elle a gagné.

Madi : Trop cool, et tu la connais ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Un peu oui, Lexa je te présente Madi, Madi voici la Commandante des Amazone, mais c'est un secret.

Lexa : Bonjour toi, on m'a raconté que tu étais très courageuse ?

Je regarde son dossier médical pendant que Madi bombarde de questions Lexa ce qui m'arrache un sourire.

Jasper : Coucou, j'ai une place qui c'est libéré pour Madi, elle peut sortir ?

Clarke : Elle va où ?

Jasper : St Michel pour commencer, mais je ferais tout pour que ça ne dure pas.

Madi : Docteur Clarke je peux rester ici, stp je serais sage.

Clarke : Tu pourras la prendre demain, laisse-moi m'occuper d'elle aujourd'hui ?

Jasper : Ok, tu connais la procédure, envois moi tout ça sur mon mail et je passe la récupérer chez toi à 8h demain matin.

Clarke : 9h, comme ça on a le temps de déjeuner.

Jasper : Bien Madi tu restes avec le Docteur Clarke aujourd'hui et demain je viendrai te chercher pour te montrer l'endroit où tu vivras, d'accord ?

Madi : D'accord.

Il lui ébouriffe les cheveux gentiment et Madi s'accroche à mes jambes fortement. Je me baisse et la prend dans mes bras, Lexa ne m'a pas lâcher des yeux et on rejoint mon bureau.

Lexa : Tu fais ça souvent ?

Clarke : Cela m'arrive, oui. J'essaie de leur faire passer une bonne journée, le système est difficile mais St Michel est un bon établissement et Jasper fera tout pour la placer dans une bonne famille.

Madi : Commandante c'est toi sur le dessin ?

Lexa : Apparemment, c'est le Docteur Clarke qui l'a fait.

Madi : Je vais vraiment venir chez toi ?

Clarke : Oui, à moins que tu préfères rester ici ?

Madi : (Secoue la tête) La Commandante elle vient aussi ?

Lexa : Tu ne comptes pas te débarrasser de moi, n'est ce pas ?

Clarke : Crois moi j'ai essayé, mais elle semble décider à rester.

Lexa : Caches ta joie surtout.

Madi : (Rire) C'est ton amoureuse en faite ?

(Silence)

Clarke : (Rouge vif) Non c'est juste mon amie, viens les papiers sont signés, on prend Max et on y va.

Lexa : (Amusée) Max ?

Madi : Mon nounours, il chasse les mauvais rêves.

Lexa : Hooo je vois, tu vas me présenter ce grand guerrier j'espère ?

La petite est toujours accrocher à mon cou mais quand Lexa dit ça elle sourit et une heure plus tard on est de retour chez moi.

Octavia : J'en étais sûre, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, bon où on l'emmène celle-ci ?

Lexa : Tu fais ça de temps en temps hein ?

Octavia : (Rire) Tu parles, St Michel est plein de gosses dont elle s'occupe dès qu'elle a un instant.

Clarke : Ils n'ont personne d'autre, puis cesse de râler, tu adores aller là bas aussi.

(Sonnette)

Octavia : C'est les filles, et si on allait à la foire sur le port ?

Clarke : Qu'est ce que tu en penses Madi, ça te plairait ?

Madi : (Sourire) Oui, beaucoup.

(Porte qui s'ouvre)

Raven : Encore !

Nylah : (Amusée) C'était sûr, alors où on va ?

Clarke : Vous n'avez pas de travail toutes les deux ?

Raven : Nop, congés, alors ?

Octavia : A la foire sur le port, on attend Luna et Costia.

Je soupire et regarde Lexa discuter avec Madi sur le canapé, elle semble à l'aise avec les enfants.

Costia : Tout va bien entre vous ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas, j'ignore ce qu'elle attend de moi. Je lui ai dit que je ne rentrerai pas, mais elle semble déterminée à rester.

Costia : Elle s'en veux beaucoup de votre départ, elle estime avoir manqué à son devoir.

Clarke : Il n'y a rien qu'elle aurait pu faire pour l'empêcher.

Costia : Je n'en suis pas certaine Princesse.

Trois heures plus tard on mangeait sur le port, Madi semble avoir retrouvé le sourire et discute avec Luna et Lexa.

Raven : Tu vas bien ?

Clarke : C'est un peu difficile d'affronter son passé, mais oui, je suppose.

Raven : Pourquoi as-tu quitté l'armée ?

Clarke : J'ai ...fait une chose terrible et je n'arrive pas à me pardonner cela, ni à mes supérieurs.

Raven : On fait tous des erreurs, Clarke qui sont ces femmes à la fin ?

Clarke : Je ne peux pas te le dire Raven, allons à la foire comme prévu.

 **POV Lexa :**

Clarke a l'air encore triste, n'importe quel moment où je la regarde elle est triste. Même quand elle sourit, un fond de tristesse perdure. Cela me donne envie de la protéger encore plus, est ce que je fais bien de vouloir la ramener sur l'île ?

Nylah : Elle est amoureuse de toi, ne me dis pas que tu ne le vois pas. Jamais je n'ai vu Clarke regarder quelqu'un comme elle te regarde. J'ai eu le même regard qu'elle une fois dans ma vie, et ton regard ne trompe pas non plus.

Lexa : Je l'ignore, je sais quelle m'admire beaucoup.

Nylah : Et toi ?

Lexa : J'ignore ce que je ressens pour elle, de l'affection c'est certain mais c'est compliqué.

Nylah : Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Lexa : Non, plus depuis longtemps. Disons que Clarke est la fille de mon Général si on peut l'appeler ainsi. Ce qui fait que je ne peux me permettre ce genre de sentiments envers elle.

Costia : (S'assois près de nous) Je t'en prie Alex ne sois pas ridicule, les sentiments sont déjà là et tu le sais parfaitement.

Lexa : Même si c'est vrai Costia, ça ne change pas le problème.

Une heure plus tard Madi me traîne par la main dans la grande roue, je me retrouve assise face à Clarke qui regarde l'horizon. Elle semble une nouvelle fois à des années lumière de nous et je soupire.

Lexa : À quoi penses-tu ?

Clarke : (Souffle) Rien de spécial, tu t'amuses ma puce ?

Madi : (Sourire) Oui, on pourra jouer sur les trampolines après ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Si tu veux, on ira juste après.

Clarke reporte son attention sur l'horizon et je pose ma main sur la sienne, elle me regarde et je me noie dans ses yeux qui sont vraiment magnifiques soit dit en passant, le tour s'arrête et la journée se poursuit. Sur le retour je porte Madi qui s'est endormi après le repas. Une fois couchée, je rejoins Clarke au salon vu qu'Octavia est sortit avec les filles.

Clarke : Il y a plusieurs chambre d'amis, Luna et Costia se sont installées ici, tu peux aussi si tu veux.

Lexa : Merci, tu me fais visiter ?

Elle se lève et me montre ma chambre, la salle de bain, où se trouve sa chambre et celle des filles. Voyant une autre porte je l'interroge du regard et elle baisse les yeux. Je me rapproche et ouvre la porte, j'ai le souffle coupé par ce que je vois et Clarke évite mon regard. C'est une salle d'entraînement, et de l'autre côté un studio de dessin, il n'y a pratiquement que moi sur les portraits, avec Harper.

Clarke : Je vais me coucher, à demain Commandante.

Lexa : (Rattrape par la main) Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Clarke : (Baisse les yeux) C'est une question stupide quand on connaît déjà la réponse

Lexa : (Lui relève le menton) Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Pourquoi quoi ?

Lexa : Je ne suis qu'une Commandante Amazone parmi d'autres, nous n'étions pas proches et on se connaît à peine.

Clarke : Ce genre de chose ne s'expliquent pas, je t'ai toujours aimé. Je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque, tu me vois comme une enfant et sans doute que j'en suis encore une par rapport à toi.

Lexa : Je ne te vois pas comme une enfant Clarke, ça n'a jamais était le cas. Quand je te regarde je vois une femme forte et courageuse, belle, gentille et douce. Je vois ma Princesse, celle pour qui je donnerai ma vie sans hésiter. Quand tu es partie, tu as emmené une partie de mon cœur avec toi. Tu devrais rester ici, je me battrai pour toi. Je tuerai Ontari et Nia et je reviendrai parce que je n'ai aucune envie d'être loin de toi.

Clarke : Pourquoi ?

Lexa : Parce que je pense que je t'aime aussi, j'en suis même assez sûre. Alors si tu veux de moi, c'est près de toi que je demeurerai, mais je dois rentrer sauver l'île d'abord.

Clarke : Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

Je souris et capture ses lèvres d'un doux baiser, par les Dieux que ça fait du bien. Le baiser devient vite plus passionné et je la plaque contre le mur, bon sang elle me rend dingue.

Clarke : (Souffle court) Lex...

Rhooo j'adore quand elle m'appelle comme ça, je la soulève dans mes bras et on finit dans sa chambre. La nui fut agitée mais merveilleuse et c'est aux première lueurs de l'aube qu'on s'endort. Quelques heures plus tard je me réveille seule dans le lit et j'enfouis ma tête dans son oreiller pour respirer son odeur en souriant. Bordel j'en ai eu des amantes mais là ça dépasse l'entendement ce qui c'est passé cette nuit. J'enfile un t-shirt et un short et trouve Clarke entrain de faire des pancakes à Madi assis sagement à la table de la cuisine. Je l'entoure dans mes bras et lui embrasse le cou doucement, elle ferme es yeux et laisse reposer son corps contre le mien en souriant.

Clarke : Salut Commandante.

Lexa : (Sourire) Bonjour Princesse.

Elle se tourne et m'embrasse doucement et je ferme les yeux par tant de douceur, par les Dieux je suis aux Champs Elysées.

Madi : Bein tu vois que c'est ton amoureuse.

Lexa : (Rire) Tu as raison ma puce, tu me fais une place.

On commence et les filles arrivent une à une, je rigole en voyant Raven sortir de la chambre de Luna. Elles s'installent et je vois bien le sourire amusé de Costia mais je tente de l'ignorer comme je peux.

Raven : C'est quoi ce tatouage ? Vous avez tous presque le même ?

Octavia : C'est un symbole sur notre île.

Raven : Pourquoi celui de Clarke et Alex est différent ?

Clarke : Lexa a le symbole des Commandant et moi celui de la famille Royale.

Luna rigole face aux yeux écarquillés de Raven et je soupire, on dirait que ma Princesse a décidé de dire la vérité à son amie. Nylah qui apparemment a passé la nuit ici aussi remonte sa manche et on se lève tous d'un bon, c'est le symbole d'Azgeda. Pire de la famille Royale, Clarke pose la main sur moi et me désigne Madi.

Raven : On m'explique svp ?

Clarke : O, tu peux emmener Madi s'habiller, Jasper ne vas pas tarder.

Octavia : Ok, viens ma puce.

Une fois partie Clarke sourit à Nylah qui lui rend, il se passe quoi là ?

Lexa : Tu étais au courant ?

Clarke : Non mais c'est assez logique en faite, j'ignorais que Nia avait eu deux filles aussi ?

Nylah : Je suis partie il y a très longtemps, je vis parmi les mortels depuis deux cents ans.

Raven : Mortels ?

Luna : Bébé respire, nous sommes des Amazones, Clarke est notre Princesse. Nylah apparemment la fille de notre ennemie la Reine Nia.

Nylah : J'ai renié mon clan depuis longtemps, j'ai compris qui tu étais il y a un an. Je ne suis pas une espionne et je suis de votre côté, de ton côté Clarke.

Clarke : Je sais cela, ne t'en fais pas.

Lexa : Tu connais un moyen de contrer le poison des flèches d'Ontari ?

Nylah : (Fronce les sourcils) Qui a été blessé ?

Costia : Alex, elle ignore ce qui se passe si ça fait deux cents ans qu'elle vit ici.

Lexa : Ontari a blessé notre Reine, si dans trois semaines on ne revient pas avec Clarke elle perdra sûrement la vie en l'affrontant. Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça, je la tuerai avant.

Nylah : C'est impossible ça et tu le sais, seule une Princesse peux prendre la place de Clarke ou la Reine.

Lexa : Clarke reste ici, donc il n'y a pas d'autre choix.

Nylah : Si Ontari remporte ce duel, elle mettra votre île à feu et à sang. Ma sœur ne pense qu'à la gloire et la renommée et ma mère qu'au pouvoir. Je connais le contre poison, mais pour cela j'ai besoin de certains ingrédients qui ne se trouvent que sur l'île et je doute être la bienvenue là-bas.

Costia : Tu es sûre de pouvoir faire un antidote ?

Nylah : Oui, c'est moi qui ai appris à Ontari il y a longtemps.

Lexa : Prépares toi, je t'emmène sur l'île, mais sache que si c'est une trahison, je te tuerai.

Nylah : Je n'en doute pas, mais je ne peux pas t'accompagner je regrette.

Luna : Pourquoi, tu as dit toi-même qu'il fallait arrêter ta mère et ta sœur.

Clarke : Parce que seul un membre de la famille Royale peut passer les frontières de notre Royaume et revenir.

Lexa : Antiope m'a donné une boussole pour m'indiquer le chemin du retour.

Nylah : Dès que je vais poser le pied sur l'ile je serai exécutée comme traitre, ils ne t'écouteront pas, même si tu es leur Commandante.

Clarke : (Ferme les yeux) Mais ils écouteront leur Princesse, je ne peux pas abandonner mon peuple.

Lexa : Clarke tu n'es pas obl...

Elle me fait taire d'un baiser et j'entends Costia ricaner, je l'ignore et serre Clarke dans mes bras.

Luna : Technique assez efficace, bébé tu respires toujours ?

Raven : Donc tu es une Princesse Amazone, mais pourquoi diable es tu partie d'une île remplit de femmes plus belles les une que les autres ?

Clarke : (Sourire triste) Ma mère et moi avons des rapports compliqués.

Nylah : Apparemment c'est commun chez les Reines Amazones de traiter leurs enfants durement.

Lexa : Pourquoi es-tu partie sans indiscrétion ?

Nylah : Ma mère m'a obligé à combattre celle que j'aimais, un combat à mort évidemment. J'ai refusé et j'ai été bannie, ma sœur à pris ma place comme héritière et toi Clarke ?

Je vois Clarke déglutir et je resserre mes bras autour d'elle, c'est encore difficile pour elle d'en parler.

Clarke : J'ai tué ma sœur lors d'un combat quand je suis passée Capitaine.

(Silence)

Raven : Bordel Blondie, ça doit être horrible, je suis désolée.

Raven serre Clarke dans ses bras, et elle revient se coller dans les miens une fois fini.

(Sonnette)

Raven : J'y vais, vous avez besoin de parler de vos trucs de guerre et tout.

Je souris, Clarke aussi, il n'y a que Raven pour prendre aussi bien une telle chose. Madi apparaît avec Octavia, son visage est triste et Clarke s'accroupit devant elle.

Clarke : Je viendrais te voir aussi souvent que possible ma puce, et je vais te présenter à d'autre enfants.

Jasper : Salut tout le monde, t'es prête Madi ?

Elle s'accroche à Clarke et je soupire, je sais déjà ce que ma Princesse va dire avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

Clarke : Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ?

Madi : Oui.

Lexa : Je vais m'habiller, je vous accompagne.

Une heure plus tard je regarde Clarke descendre de voiture tenant la main de Madi. Un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années lui saute au cou et elle sourit en le serrant fort contre elle.

Octavia : C'est Aden, il est ici depuis un an, c'est son petit chouchou.

Lexa : L'orphelinat lui appartient n'est ce pas ?

Octavia : (Sourire) Oui, mais peu le savent.

Lexa : Sa vie est ici maintenant.

Octavia : Sa vie est avec toi, elle fera son devoir si tu es là pour l'accompagner.

Lexa : Ontari passe sa vie à se battre, Clarke n'a pas touché une arme en 100 ans, elle va se faire tuer si elle l'affronte.

Nylah : Épouses là, tu deviens une Princesse et tu peux prendre sa place.

Lexa : (Rouge) C'est...on vient à peine de se mettre ensemble je te signale.

Luna : Clarke ne perdra pas contre Ontari, elle continu à s'entraîner, son corps est toujours aussi musclé.

Costia : (Sourire mutin) Tu as dû t'en apercevoir hier soir, non ?

Lexa : (Claque derrière la tête) Abrutie, je ne veux pas quelle affronte ce monstre, je viens à peine de la retrouver.

Octavia : Elle ne te laissera pas combattre à sa place, il faut lui faire confiance.

Nylah : Ma solution reste la meilleure, en plus ça crève les yeux que vous êtes des âmes sœurs.

Raven : Je ne te savais pas si romantique, bref je me sens affreusement normale avec vous.

Luna : (Embrasse le cou) Moi je te trouve exceptionnelle bébé.

Lexa : (Sourire) Qui aurait cru qu'une femme trouve grâce à tes yeux ?

Octavia : C'est clair, mais je suis ravi que se soit Raven.

Raven : Moi aussi, elle revint on dirait.

Clarke s'approche, elle a encore ce regard triste mais cette fois j'y vois une détermination qui n'y était pas jusqu'à présent.

Clarke : J'ai vu avec Abby on à un congé de trois mois sans solde. On va rentrer chez nous et expédier Nia loin et je reviendrai ici, ça va à tout le monde ?

Octavia : Ok, il nous faut un bateau.

Luna : C'est bon petit sœur, on a ce qu'il faut pour rentrer.

Clarke : Bien, rentrons-nous préparer, Raven si on ne se revoit pas, je voulais te dire merci pour tout.

Raven : Ha mais je viens avec vous, pas question de te laisser, de vous laisser.

Luna : Attend bébé, ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est dangereux et tu risques de mourir si tu viens.

Nylah : J'ai entraîné Raven depuis qu'on se connaît soit six ans, elle est toute à fait capable de prendre soin d'elle.

Raven : Stp Clarke, vous êtes ma famille toutes les trois, ne me demande pas de vous laisser partir sans rien faire.

Clarke : Luna tu en penses quoi ?

Luna : J'avoue que la garder près de moi ne me dérange pas trop.

(Rire)

Costia : Bon je vais au port tout préparer.

Luna : J'accompagne Raven préparer ses affaires.

Octavia : Je vais avec Costia au port tout préparer.

Deux heures plus tard je trouve Clarke dans la salle d'entraînement et je m'assois près d'elle. Elle regarde son épée tristement, c'est l'épée d'Harper, je glisse ma main dans la sienne et attends qu'elle me parle.

Clarke : Je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais combattre qui que se soit. Mais tu as raison, c'est mon devoir de rentrer.

Lexa : Je peux prendre ta place si..., je sais que c'est récent entre nous mais je t'aime et je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. Épouses-moi, je deviendrai une Princesse et de ce fait je pourrai défier Ontari. Mais surtout épouse moi parce que je sais que sans toi ma vie n'a plus aucun sens, j'y ai goûté durant cent ans et c'était l'enfer.

Clarke : (Embrasse tendrement) Je t'aime aussi Commandante et je t'épouserai avec joie. Mais c'est mon combat, par contre j'aimerai que tu te charges de Nia.

Lexa : Tout ce que tu veux ma Princesse, mais d'abord entraînement. Je ne te laisserai pas combattre si je juge que tu ne pourras pas lui tenir tête, ça te va ?

Clarke : (Embrasse fougueusement) J'avais d'autre idée en tête, la maison est vide.

Je souris et la serre contre moi, dix secondes plus tard je suis par terre avec l'épée de Clarke sur la gorge.

Clarke : Princesse 1, Commandante 0. (Fière)

Lexa : Tricheuse, mais tu as compris l'idée.

Je lui fauche les jambes et l'embrasse passionnément la clouant au sol. Elle ferme les yeux et je lui pose ma dague sous la gorge en souriant.

Lexa : (Sourire mutin) Egalité Princesse.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je t'aime.

Mon cœur s'envole par tant de sincérité et d'amour, et je lâche ma dague pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Lexa : Je t'aime aussi ma Princesse, maintenant en garde.

 **POV Clarke :**

 **(Trois jours plus tard)**

(Bruit de combat)

Luna : (Essoufflés) Pas mal bébé, mais ta garde est trop basse et tu ne te sers pas assez de ton bouclier, on recommence.

Nylah : Je suis désolée pour ta sœur, je sais ce que ça fait de perdre une personne qu'on aime plus que tout.

Clarke : (Triste) Tu ne devrais pas nous accompagnée Nyl, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre aussi.

Nylah : J'ai assez fuis mes responsabilités comme cela, ma famille doit être arrêtée.

Clarke : Qu'est-il arrivé à la femme que tu aimais ?

Nylah : Ma mère l'a fait exécuter devant moi, juste avant de me bannir. Elle s'appelait Elea, c'était l'amour de ma vie.

Clarke : Je suis désolée, on va faire en sorte de la venger, je te le promets.

Nylah : Aller on continu l'entraînement sinon ta femme va nous râler dessus.

Clarke : (Sourire) Ma femme...cela sonne bien je trouve.

Nylah : (Rire) Complètement mordu ma pauvre, en garde Princesse.

Mon cœur se serre à chaque coup d'épée donné. Je revois mon combat avec Harper et Nylah envoie valsé à nouveau mon épée. Je soupire et m'assois sur le sol, je n'y arriverai pas.

Costia : (S'assoit près de moi) Tu ne devrais pas te décourager, tu combats ton amie. Quand tu seras devant Ontari cela sera différent, Harp me manque aussi tu sais.

Je tourne la tête vivement vers Costia, elle semble avoir bien connu ma sœur pour l'appeler ainsi ?

Costia : (Triste) Je faisais partie des Amazones Guérisseuses avant sa mort, j'aime à penser que nous étions amies.

Clarke : Tu aimais ma sœur ?

Costia : Oui, ce combat n'était pas ta faute Clarke. On a souvent parlé ensemble, Harper t'aimait plus que tout au monde. Mais la Reine lui a dit que sa faiblesse causera ta perte, je l'ai supplié de te parler avant le combat mais...

Clarke : Mais elle n'a rien voulut savoir, Harper ne m'a jamais parler de toi ?

Costia : (Sourire) Je n'étais que son amie, elle en avait beaucoup.

Clarke : Nylah me fait penser à Harper, le combat en plus.

Costia : Je retrouve certain de ces traits aussi, elle semble beaucoup t'aimer également.

Clarke : Notre histoire est assez similaire et puis avec Raven, Luna et Octavia, elles sont ma famille.

Costia : Nous partons demain, il faudra environt une semaine pour atteindre l'île. Il restera peu de temps pour préparer la guerre mais je sais que tous se passera bien.

Clarke : Peux tu rester avec Raven et Nylah durant la bataille, cela me rassurerait.

Costia : Bien sûr Princesse, je les protégerai.

Lexa : Eh vous deux, on reprend, la pause est finie.

Je souris à Lexa qui me tend la main pour me relever, je lui vole un baiser et elle ferme les yeux.

Clarke : Je dois manger avec Abby, à plus tard mon amour, ne tues pas les filles à l'entraînement stp.

Je me décale de ses bras mais elle me retient pour m'embrasser à nouveau et me serrer contre elle. Je m'abandonne dans ses bras en soupirant.

Octavia : (Balance un coussin sur nous) C'est finit oui, vous allez vous revoir dans deux heures bande de guimauve.

Clarke : (Tire la langue) Jalouse va, à plus tard.

Une fois assise au restaurant avec Abby on parle de tout et de rien, et je pose ma main sur la sienne.

Clarke : Je dois faire une chose chez moi mais je reviendrai, tu peux t'occuper d'Heda pour moi ?

Abby : (Serre ma main) Oui, juste reviens.

Clarke : Promis, je voulais te remercier tu sais pour...

Abby : Arrête, cela ressemble horriblement à des adieux ça. Tu vas revenir, si j'avais eu une fille, j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit comme toi alors pas question de ce dire adieu.

Clarke : (Larme) Et j'aurai aimé avoir une mère aussi géniale que toi.

On se sourit avec tendresse et quand je rentre, la maison est vide. Je vois des bougies partout et des pétales de roses que je suis jusqu'à ma chambre. Quand j'ouvre Lexa m'attend, un sourire amoureux collé au visage et mon cœur s'envole, par les Dieux ce que je peux l'aimer.

Lexa : Bonsoir Princesse, j'ai pensé que pour notre dernière soirée ici ça te plairait ?

Clarke : (Sourire ravis) Beaucoup, où sont les filles ?

Lexa : Luna avec Raven, Nylah chez elle pour finir de préparer ses affaires et Costia et Octavia sont sur le bateau.

Clarke : (Embrasse tendrement) Voilà qui nous laisse la maison pour nous.

Lexa : (Sourire) Oui, je t'ai fait couler un bain.

Clarke : Je savais bien qu'il y avait une raison pour que je t'aime autant.

Lexa : (Grand sourire) Je t'aime aussi, c'est pour ça que...

Je la vois s'agenouiller et me tendre une magnifique bague en or blanc, mon cœur semble s'arrêter de battre et mon souffle se coupe en regardant dans ses yeux.

Lexa : Epouses-moi ma Princesse et je jure de te rendre heureuse et de t'aimer pour l'éternité.

Clarke : Lex...je...tu es sûre ? Tu ne fais pas ça seulement pour me sauver n'est ce pas ? Parce que je vaincrai Ontari et nous avons le temps, je t'aime tu le sais mais je sais que pour toi c'est...

Je suis couper par ses lèvres et je ferme les yeux, son baiser est remplit de tellement de douceur et d'amour que je réponds malgré moi.

Clarke : Oui je veux t'épouser Commandante, je t'aime.

Lexa : (Passe la bague à mon doigt en souriant) Je t'aime encore plus.

Le lendemain on était en route, Luna tenait la barre et je fixai l'horizon. Lexa m'enferme dans ses bras et je sais que tout se passera bien, car je ne suis pas seule, elle est près de moi maintenant, comme les filles.

Lexa : Tout va bien mon cœur ?

Clarke : Je ne crois pas avoir la force de lui pardonner tu sais, même si je le voudrais.

Lexa : Personne ne te le demande, que tu rentres c'est déjà un bon début.

Clarke : Tu sais je ne pense pas rester, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obliger de...

A nouveau je suis coupée par ses lèvres et je ferme les yeux, je pose ma tête contre elle.

Clarke : Merci.

Lexa : Je suis avec toi ma Princesse, tant que tu voudras de moi.

Lexa : Alors ça sera pour la vie Commandante, car je ne compte plus te laisser partir loin de moi.

Lexa : Parfait, viens manger maintenant.

Une semaine plus tard on passe la barrière magique et l'île apparaît, me voilà de retour à la maison. Octavia semble revivre aussi, et on accoste. A peine arrivées Anya et un régiment d'Amazones nous entoure et Lexa va la prendre dans ses bras. Je reste un peu à l'écart, je ne sais comment réagir.

Amazones : (A genou, poing sur le cœur) Bon retour Princesse, Commandante.

Je tourne la tête et je vois Lexa et les filles à genou devant moi aussi et je relève doucement Lexa.

Clarke : Ma fiancée n'a pas à se mettre à genou devant moi, jamais. Mes amies non plus, relevez-vous svp.

Anya : Fiancée ?

Lexa : (Grand sourire) Oui fiancée, comment va la Reine ?

Anya : (Triste) Vraiment mal, Antiope reste près d'elle.

Clarke : Conduisez nous à elle svp General, la Princesse Nylah connaît le remède qui sauvera la Reine.

Anya : Nylah ... (Larmes)

Nylah : Elea mais...(Larmes)

Deux secondes plus tard Nylah saute au cou d'Anya et l'embrasse passionnément, Lexa me regarde avec incompréhension et je souris.

Lexa : On nous explique ?

Anya : (Voix nouée) C'est Nylah Alex, l'amour de ma vie. J'étais une espionne avant de devenir General, je devais observer Azgeda et signaler le moindre problème. Mais durant mon séjour là-bas je suis tombée amoureuse de leur Princesse. La Reine n'était pas d'accord et nous a obligés à combattre l'une contre l'autre. Nylah a refusé et pour ça elle a été banni, quand à moi j'ai faillis mourir.

Nylah : Je ne comprends pas, je t'ai vu mourir.

Anya : Non mon amour, j'étais mourante oui mais j'ai pu atteindre l'île et la Reine m'a sauver.

Clarke : Bien, alors je n'ai pas besoin de te convaincre qu'elle est de notre côté.

Anya : Non en effet Princesse, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier de l'avoir ramenée près de moi.

Clarke : En l'aimant General, nous devrions y aller maintenant.

Arrivée devant le palais je ferme les yeux, Lexa glisse sa main dans la mienne et on rentre dans la salle du trône où tous se taisent en me voyant.

Antiope : (Me serre dans ses bras) Merci, je suis contente de te revoir ma fille.

Clarke : (Sourire) Moi aussi maman, tu m'as manqué.

Elle semble toucher que je l'ai appelé maman et resserre ses bras autour de moi, Lexa et les filles me regardent tendrement et je soupire.

Clarke : Où est-elle ?

Antiope : Dans sa chambre, elle a du mal à tenir debout ces temps ci, viens je t'y conduis.

Je regarde Lexa qui glisse sa main dans la mienne faisant sourire Antiope et on la suit.

Antiope : Je suis heureuse pour vous, il était temps que tu ouvres les yeux Alex.

Lexa : (Sourire) Oui Majesté, je le pense aussi.

Clarke : Nylah connaît le contre poison, Anya est partie avec elle rassembler les ingrédients nécessaires avec Costia et Octavia. Où en est l'armée de Nia ?

Antiope : Elle nous entoure, l'échéance est dans dix jours.

Clarke : Je ne la laisserai pas gagner, je sauverai notre peuple, tu as ma promesse.

Antiope : Ta vie m'importe plus ma fille, alors sois prudente.

Lexa : Ontari n'a aucune chance face à Clarke, mais je serais là au besoin.

Cet élan de pure confiance m'arrache un sourire et je resserre ma main autour de celle de Lexa, on arrive à la chambre de la Reine et je respire un grand coup avant de rentrer.

Hippolyte : (Faible) Clarke, c'est toi ma fille ?

Clarke : Oui (Reste loin du lit), je suis rentrée.

Hippolyte : Bien, c'est bien, ta place est ici.

Clarke : On va vous guérir, le remède est entrain d'être préparé, reposez vous.

Hippolyte : Clarke je...

Clarke : Je ne suis pas prête à vous pardonner mère, mais je suis là, il faudra vous en contenter pour l'instant.

Hippolyte : Commandante, restez avec ma fille svp.

Lexa : Oui Majesté.

Clarke : Pour que vous le sachiez je me suis fiancée avec la Commandante, je l'aime et...

Hippolyte : Je sais que tu l'aimes, c'est bien. Je suis épuisée, nous parlerons plus tard, va.

Antiope me fait signe d'y aller et je rebrousse chemin, Lexa n'a pas dit un mot et je la regarde.

Lexa : Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Clarke : Ce que tu fais de mieux Commandante, gagner une guerre.

Lexa : (Sourire) A vos ordres Princesse.

Je l'embrasse et on se sépare, je suis dans la chambre d'Harper quand Costia rentre. J'essuie mes larmes rapidement mais elle ne dit rien et s'assoie près de moi en silence.

Costia : (Tend une lettre) Harper m'as dit de te donner ça, quand ça sera le bon moment. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a écrit, mais j'espère que ça pourra t'aider pour la future bataille.

Elle s'en va et je regarde la lettre les yeux brillants, elle me manque tellement.

 **POV Lexa :**

 **Veille du duel...**

Clarke était distante depuis que nous étions ici, demain le duel commence au lever du soleil et je tremble pour elle. Je n'ose plus imaginer ma vie sans elle, la Déesse Aphrodite elle-même a dû se pencher sur mon destin pour que je sois si amoureuse. Clarke avait à peine parlé à sa mère, le contre poison de Nylah semble agir mais la Reine reste très faible.

Lexa : Mon amour, demain quoi qu'il se passe n'oublie pas que je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, d'accord ?

Clarke : Ne parle pas comme ça, cela sonne comme un adieu et je ne suis pas prête à te laisser partir loin de moi.

Lexa : Je ne le désire évidement pas, mais durant une bataille tout peut arriver. Je doute qu'après que tu es vaincu Ontari, Nia respecte sa parole.

Clarke : Je doute aussi, c'est pour ça que je t'ai chargé de t'en occuper, les filles seront avec toi.

Lexa : Je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre ce que je m'apprête à dire mais tu devrais parler à ta mère. Il n'est pas bon de partir au combat le cœur troublé.

Clarke : Mon cœur va parfaitement bien, vu qu'il est à toi.

Par les Dieux quand elle dit ce genre de choses, elle me fait l'aimer encore plus. Mais je sais aussi qu'il faut qu'elles parlent, sinon elle ne pourra jamais avancer.

Lexa : Clarke, vas la voir.

Clarke : Harper m'a laissé une lettre, Costia me l'a remise il y a peu. Tu sais ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus ?

Lexa : Je l'ignore, Costia ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle détenait une lettre pour toi.

Clarke : Elle aimait Harper, sûrement autant que je t'aime.

Lexa : Quel message elle t'a laissé ?

Clarke : (Tend la lettre) Je vais voir les filles, tu me rejoins aux sources ?

Lexa : (Embrasse) Ok, juste le temps de finir deux, trois choses pour demain et j'arrive.

Clarke : Très bien Commandante, je vous attends.

Elle m'embrasse bien plus passionnément et je peine à reprendre pied sur terre, elle me fait un clin d'œil et disparaît. Cette femme aura ma mort, j'ouvre la lettre te mon cœur se serre face à une simple phrase.

Harper : Puissions nous, nous retrouver ma sœur.

Si c'était Anya, sans doute que je ne pourrais pas pardonner non plus. Plus tard je retrouve Clarke aux sources magiques avec les filles, je souris en voyant Luna et Raven dans les bras l'une de l'autre mais pas que. Costia semble apprécier le massage d'Octavia et Anya ne semble plus vouloir quitter Nylah.

Raven : Sérieux blondie, tu es folle d'être partie d'ici, c'est le paradis.

Luna : Dois-je espérer que tu comptes rester ?

Raven : Cela dépend, tu veux de moi ?

Luna : (Embrasse) Oui, alors il te faut devenir une Amazone.

Clarke : Nous verrons ça après la bataille, tu auras l'occasion de gagner tes gallons de la meilleure des façons.

Raven : Comment ?

Lexa : Dans le sang de tes ennemis.

Raven : Charmant, mais bon, s'il le faut, tant que je peux rester près de vous, ça me va.

Anya : (Serre Nylah dans ses bras) Tu es sûre de vouloir participer à la bataille demain, je viens à peine de te retrouver.

Nylah : Tu sais que c'est mon devoir An, tant que tu es près de moi, tout ira bien.

Lexa : (Serre Clarke dans mes bras) C'est moi ou Costia et Octavia se sont pas mal rapprochées ?

Clarke : (Rire) Octavia résiste, elle ne veut pas tomber amoureuse et avec Costia elle sait que c'est possible.

Lexa : Pourquoi refuse-t-elle l'amour ?

Clarke : Sans doute que ça lui fait peur, mais Costia est patiente, je ne me fait pas de soucis.

Lexa : Tu accepte que je t'assiste demain ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi tu l'avais fait ce jour là ?

Lexa : Je me suis dit que peut être ça t'encouragerait à venir me parler. Je te voyais souvent m'observer, mais tu n'as presque jamais osé m'adresser la parole.

Clarke : Je penser que tu ne me voyais même pas, que j'étais juste une enfant, la Princesse et c'est tout.

Lexa : (Resserre mes bras autour d'elle) Tu es ma Princesse, mais je t'ai toujours vu Clarke.

Elle sourit et s'appuie contre moi, il est bon d'avoir ce genre de moment de détente, demain la bataille sera rude. Après un bon repas, le silence se fait quand la Reine rentre et se dirige vers Clarke qui se tend un peu.

Hippolyte : Puis-je te parler stp ?

Clarke : Je vous suis, (m'embrasse) tu me retrouves dans notre chambre ?

Lexa : Oui, à plus tard Princesse.

Antiope s'assoie près de moi et me tend une dague, je la prends et la regarde avec interrogation.

Antiope : Je ne t'avais pas encore offert de cadeau de fiançailles digne de ce nom.

Lexa : Merci, elle est magnifique.

Antiope : Ravie qu'elle te plaise, je reste avec la Reine demain. Je compte sur toi pour tuer cette Reine démoniaque pour qu'enfin nous puisions vivre en paix.

Lexa : C'est bien mon intention, faites attention à vous aussi.

Antiope : Tu me connais, je ne meure pas facilement.

Je regarde celle qui fut mon mentor et souris, j'ai longtemps cru l'aimer. Mais maintenant que je ressens ce qu'est vraiment l'amour avec Clarke je me rends compte que c'était juste de l'affection. Elle a fait office de mère pour Anya et moi, la notre étant morte lors d'une bataille.

Lexa : (Pose ma main sur la sienne) Merci.

Antiope : (Serre ma main) Puissions nous, nous retrouver ma fille.

Elle rejoint sa table et Anya qui a tout vu me sourit, je regagne la chambre et attend Clarke un long moment. Je soupire en ne la voyant pas arriver et grimpe sur le toit, elle est évidement là la tête dans les étoiles.

Lexa : Il faut te reposer Clarke, viens te coucher.

Clarke : Antiope t'a élevé ?

Lexa : Oui avec Anya, pourquoi ?

Clarke : (Fronce le nez) Je trouve ça dérangeant, ça fait de nous des sœurs.

Lexa : (Rire) Techniquement nous sommes toutes sœurs puisque nous sommes des Amazones.

Clarke : Tu as compris ce que je veux dire, finalement avoir trois cent ans de moins que toi a du bon.

Lexa : (Relève mon menton) Serais tu entrain de me traiter de vieille Princesse ?

Clarke : (Rire) Peut être, que vas-tu faire ?

Je l'embrasse passionnément, la soulève dans mes bras et elle enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille en me rendant mon baiser tout aussi fougueusement.

Clarke : (Respiration rapide) Ne suis-je pas sensé me reposer ?

Lexa : Tu n'assumes pas tes paroles Princesse ?

Clarke : (Embrasse) Par les Dieux ce que je peux t'aimer, après cette bataille marions nous.

Lexa : (Sourire) Tout ce que tu veux mon amour.

Après une courte nuit le soleil se lève et mon souffle se bloque quand Clarke sort de la salle de bain en tenu de combat. C'est l'armure de la famille royale, jamais je ne l'ai vu la porter. Je baisse les yeux et voit qu'elle ne tient pas son épée mais celle d'Harper.

Clarke : Ma mère me l'a donné hier, elle a insisté.

Lexa : Tu es magnifique, elle a bien fait.

Clarke : (Regarde l'épée d'Harper et me la tend) Comme ça les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde sont réunis, allons-y.

Je prends l'épée, tire Clarke dans mes bras et l'embrasse tendrement, tout va bien se passer. Arrive sur le champ de bataille, nos armées se font face et Ontari s'avance, je vois Nia assise sur son cheval observer de loin. Clarke s'avance devant elle et je lui tends mon épée, elle me regarde les yeux brillants et la tire de son fourreau.

Lexa : (Murmure) Comme ça je suis avec toi.

Clarke : (Murmure) Tu es toujours avec moi, regardes moi briller mon amour.

Je rejoins Anya et les filles et regarde ma femme commencer le combat. Nylah me fait signe et je regarde Nia déplacer doucement mais sûrement son armée.

Lexa : Octavia, Costia prenez un régiment et poster vous autour du palais. Luna, Raven vous restez avec Clarke au cas où.

Anya : Au moindre mouvement de Nia on attaque, faites passer le mot.

Lexa : Restes avec les Reines, je m'occupe de Nia.

(Cri de douleur)

Je tourne la tête rapidement et je vois Clarke se tenir le bras, je serre les dents en voyant le sang mais ne bouge pas, ce n'est pas mon combat. Elle croise mon regard, me sourit et change de main.

Luna : Ontari va mourir, Clarke ne tient son épée dans sa main gauche que quand elle tue.

Raven : Vous avez des coutumes bizarres, par contre c'est moi ou les coups de Clarke sont moins forts ?

Je me concentre et en effet elle est moins rapide et surtout ses coups sont plus faibles. Nylah fronce les sourcils et regarde l'épée d'Ontari avec attention.

Nylah : (Serre les dents de colère) Bordel, elle n'a vraiment aucun honneur, sa lame est empoisonnée. Si Clarke ne s'arrête pas rapidement, ça peut la tuer.

Lexa : (Tire l'épée d'Harper) Je vais mettre fin à tout ceci, elle a triché, ce duel n'a plus lieu d'être.

Hippolyte : Ma fille va gagner Commandante, restez où vous êtes. Vous devez faire confiance à votre future femme, Clarke tape peut être moins fort mais sa technique lui est cent fois supérieure.

Antiope pose sa main sur mon épaule, Clarke me fait signe de rester en place et je serre les poings. On est tellement concentrées sur le combat de Clarke qu'on ne voit pas certains archers ennemis armer leurs arcs et nous viser. D'un mouvement rapide Clarke tranche la main d'Ontari qui hurle et je l'entends dire.

Clarke : Ton combat est terminé Ontari, Princesse d'Azgeda. (Enfonce son épée dans le cœur)

Nia : NON ! Tirez...

Mon corps bouge tout seul et je me place devant Clarke pour la protéger d'une flèche. Une violente douleur me cloue sur place et voyant Nia pas loin je jette ma dague de toutes mes forces vers elle. Elle n'a pas le temps de réagir quelle se fige dans sa gorge et elle s'écroule en même temps que moi.

Clarke : LEXA !

 **POV Clarke :**

Je force sur mes jambes et me précipite vers Lexa qui ne bouge plus, cela me rappelle Harper et mes larmes coulent. Pitié, pas encore, je la retourne et elle pose sa main sur ma joue pour essuyer mes larmes.

Lexa : C'était un sacré combat Princesse.

Clarke : Pourquoi as tu fais ça ? Pourquoi Lexa ?

Lexa : Parce que je t'aime ma Princesse, (Ferme les yeux) je serai toujours avec toi.

Clarke : Non, ouvres les yeux, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser aussi.

Nylah m'injecte un produit et des soigneurs s'occupent de Lexa, je regarde l'armée ennemie et une rage monstrueuse m'envahit. Je me lève, prend mon épée, enfile mon casque et grimpe sur mon cheval.

Clarke : (Lève mon épée) AMAZONES, CHARGEZ !

Un raz de marrée s'abat sur l'armée ennemie, je tue sans m'arrêter tout ce qui passe à porter de ma lame pendant plus de trois heures. D'un coup je sens qu'on me retient, je tourne la tête et voit Harper. Je lâche mon épée et regarde ma sœur les yeux brillant de larmes.

Harper : Cela suffit Clarke.

Clarke : Harp, comment...

(Halo doré)

Artémis : Hadès me devais un service, bonjour ma fille.

Clarke : Déesse, je ne comprends pas.

Artémis : Ne laisse pas la colère prendre possession de ton être mon enfant, ne t'en fait pas. Mon frère s'occupe de ta Commandante, elle ne mourra pas. Tu seras une grande Reine ma fille, je suis fière de toi.

(Halo doré)

Ma sœur me regarde tendrement et je la serre dans mes bras en pleurant. Elle me rend mon étreinte et attend que mes pleurs se calment ce qui dure un moment.

Harper : Chut, je suis là.

Clarke : Je suis tellement désolée, pardonnes moi stp.

Harper : Il n'y a rien à rien à pardonner, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps Clarke.

Mon cœur se serre et je resserre mes bras autour d'elle encore plus fort.

Clarke : Non, dit au Dieu que je prendrai ta place, stp, ne pars pas.

Harper : Ne dis pas de bêtises, ta place est ici.

Costia : Harper...(Larmes)

Harper : Bonjour mon amie, merci d'avoir veillé sur ma sœur pour moi.

Costia : Toujours, je...

Harper : Je sais, moi aussi. Octavia est une femme courageuse, sois heureuse.

Costia : Promis, je ne t'oublierai jamais.

Clarke : Harper je...

Harper : Je t'aime, pardonnes à maman, épouses ta Commandante et rends moi fière d'être ta petite sœur en surpassant la légende de mère. (Commence à disparaître) Puissions-nous, nous retrouver grande sœur.

Clarke : (Larmes) Puissions-nous, nous retrouver, je t'aime petite sœur.

Elle disparaît et je remarque que les survivantes de l'armée ennemie sont toutes à genou devant moi le poing sur le cœur tête baissée. Luna et Raven couverte de sang sont près de moi, mais aussi Costia et Octavia qui me regardent avant de s'agenouiller aussi devant moi. Ma mère s'approche avec Antiope et Anya et me serre dans ses bras fortement.

Hippolyte : Pardonne moi ma fille stp, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre aussi.

Clarke : (Serre dans ms bras) Je vous pardonne mère, Harper était là.

Hippolyte : Je sais, je l'ai vu aussi.

Clarke : (Larmes) Est-ce que je l'ai perdu aussi ?

Nylah : Alex est en vie Clarke, le Dieu Apollon l'a soigné. Elle a besoin de repos, mais elle est en vie.

Je suis si soulagée que je ne me rends même pas compte que je suis toujours dans les bras de ma mère et que je pleure.

Hippolyte : (Me serre fort contre elle) C'est finit ma fille, c'est finit.

 **Un mois plus tard...**

Un mois que la bataille est finie, j'ignore quoi faire. Lexa ne dis rien mais je sais qu'elle veut rester ici, tout comme Octavia. Si je pars elles me suivront je le sais. Je soupire et m'allonge sur le toit comme à mon habitude.

Raven : Je te trouve enfin, qu'est ce que tu fabriques sur le toit au juste ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Je regarde les étoiles, tu me cherches pourquoi ?

Raven : (Gênée) Je...peux importe.

Clarke : Rav, ce n'est pas ton genre d'hésiter à dire quelque chose.

Raven : Tu comptes partir, parce que si c'est le cas je te suis, tu sais que je ne te laisserai pas.

Clarke : Je sais oui, pourquoi ?

Raven : Si on part je n'ai plus besoin de m'entraîner comme une malade.

Clarke : (Sourire) Techniquement tu es déjà une Amazone, vu tes exploits sur le champ de bataille tu sais.

Raven : C'est que je ne voudrais pas faire honte à Luna, ou toi.

Clarke : C'est impossible ça, on t'aime bien trop pour cela.

Raven : Je vous aime aussi, Luna m'a dit que les Princesses peuvent nous déclarer Amazone lors d'une cérémonie. Si on reste, tu accepteras de le faire pour moi ?

Clarke : Toi, tu as envie de rester ?

Raven : Je mentirai si je disais le contraire, mais je comprendrais si toi tu ne le peux pas.

Clarke : D'accord, je vous dirais bientôt ma décision.

Raven : Donc pas que ça m'ennuie mais tu as quel âge en vrai ?

Clarke : (Rire) 229 ans, je suis une jeune Amazone.

Raven : Jeune, tout est relatif, j'ai peur de demander pour Luna et les autres.

Clarke : Lexa a plus de cinq cent ans. Octavia à 220 ans, Luna 300 ans. Costia je crois qu'elle a environ 400 ans, Anya 600 ans. Nylah également, ma mère est née durant la mythologie grecque comme Antiope.

Raven : (S'asseoir près de moi) Ok, je suis un vrai bébé à côté de vous, mais qu'est ce que Luna me trouve au juste ?

Clarke : Je suis un bébé pour Lexa aussi. Profites juste de ces moments Raven, l'amour ce n'est pas une question d'âge ou de sexe. L'amour c'est juste beau et il faut en profiter tant qu'on le peut.

Raven : Alex t'a rendu toute guimauve ma pauvre.

Clarke : (Rire) Cela fait deux cents ans que je l'aime, j'ai le droit d'en profiter maintenant qu'elle est à moi.

Lexa : Qui est à toi ?

Clarke : (Fronce les sourcils) Que fais tu hors de l'infirmerie au juste ?

Raven : (Rire) Oula Commandante, tu as mit la Princesse de mauvais humeur, je me sauve, bonne chance.

Lexa : (Amusée) Quel soutien, merci.

Elle s'assoit doucement, et passe sa main sur ma joue.

Clarke : Tu me manquais trop.

Rho c'est moche, elle sait que je ne peux pas lui résister quand elle me regarde comme ça. Pfff lamentable, elle fait ce qu'elle veut de moi en à peine un mois de relation.

Lexa : Tu es vraiment fâchée, je ne supporte plus de rester allongée, je m'ennuie.

Clarke : J'ai failli te perdre Lexa, sans l'intervention d'un Dieu tu serais morte. A quoi ça sert que je vive si c'est pour perdre toutes les personnes que j'aime au juste ?

Lexa : Je suis là ma Princesse, je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger.

Clarke : Réponds moi franchement, veux tu rester ?

Lexa : Je veux être à tes côtés, qu'importe l'endroit où tu seras.

Clarke : Alexandria je suis sérieuse, veux tu rester ici ?

Lexa : (Grimace) Tu ne m'appelles jamais comme ça d'habitude, tu es vraiment fâchée contre moi ?

Clarke : (Souffle) Non idiote, j'ai eu peur c'est tout.

Lexa : Je t'ai dit la vérité, tant que je suis près de toi peu m'importe l'endroit où l'on sera.

Clarke : Et si on se mariait pour commencer ?

Lexa : (Grand sourire) Voila une idée merveilleuse.

 **Un mois plus tard...**

Hippolyte : J'ai une proposition à te faire, ta fiancée m'a dit que tu gérais un centre pour orphelins ?

Clarke : Oui entre autres choses, pourquoi ?

Hippolyte : Beaucoup d'Amazones aimerait élever un enfant.

Clarke : Mère il y a des garçons aussi, ça serait vraiment horrible de ne prendre que les filles.

Antiope : Tu sais les lois sont faites pour être changées. On pourrait autoriser les garçons à vivre ici jusqu'à leur majorité.

Hippolyte : Ensuite s'ils le méritent, ils pourront revenir de temps en temps rendre visite à leurs familles.

Clarke : Vous faites ça pour me faire reste n'est ce pas ?

Hippolyte : J'avoue que oui, mais le désir d'enfants chez les Amazone est bien présent quand même. Tu sais que c'est difficile avec la Magie pour en avoir.

Clarke : Elles pourront choisir leurs voies, si elles ne veulent pas devenir des Amazones on ne s'opposera pas à leur choix. Si elles ne veulent pas se battre non plus. J'aimerais inviter aussi si possible des amis à moi sur l'île de temps en temps et proposer à une amie très chère de nous rejoindre ?

Hippolyte : Accorder, mais tes amis seront liés au secret, peut-on leur faire confiance ?

Clarke : Oui sans hésiter, j'aimerai qu'ils soient là à mon mariage.

Antiope : J'enverrai Costia et Octavia les chercher si tu veux.

Clarke : Très bien alors je reste, mais vous avez promis mère, pour les enfants.

Hippolyte : Et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma promesse, je suis heureuse que tu restes.

Antiope : Moi aussi.

Clarke : Une dernière chose, j'aimerai décider de certaines choses avec votre accord.

Hippolyte : Nous t'écoutons ma fille.

 **Dix jours plus tard...**

Abby : Clarke, je suis heureuse de te voir, Heda n'aime pas le bateau.

Clarke : (la serre dans mes bras) Merci d'être venue, que t'ont dit les filles ?

Octavia : Bein qu'elle nous manquait, on te laisse le plaisir de lui annoncer tout le reste.

Costia : Mais d'abord, il y a des jeune gens qui aimeraient te dire bonjour.

Tout les enfants me sautent au cou, ils sont une trentaine, ça va faire de l'animation sur l'île.

Aden : C'est vrai qu'on reste ici maintenant, avec toi ?

Clarke : Oui c'est vrai, si ça vous dit bien sûr.

Enfants : OUI !

Monty : Tu vis dans un endroit vraiment beau Clarke.

Jasper : Mon chéri a raison, cette île est un paradis sur Terre.

Clarke : Merci mes amis, venez je vais vous faire visiter. Lexa s'excuse, ici nous n'avons pas le droit de voir la future mariée durant une semaine avant le mariage.

Abby : Dures lois mais je compte bien lui parler pour savoir si elle digne de toi.

Raven : (Saute au cou d'Abby) Eh je suis trop contente de te voir, je te présente Luna ma chérie.

Abby : Ils sembleraient que mes filles ont toutes trouvé l'amour.

Octavia : (Rouge vif) N'importe quoi, venez les enfants je vais vous faire visiter l'île avec Costia.

Je rigole, Aden et Madi n'ont pas bougé et je leur tends la main.

Madi : Tu pars plus maintenant ?

Clarke : Non, je ne pars plus.

 **POV Lexa :**

 **Jour du mariage...**

Abby : Eh bien Clarke va sans doute baver en te voyant dans cette tenue.

Lexa : (Sourire) Merci Abby, c'est la tenue de cérémonie de la famille royale. La Reine Antiope a insisté, elle est un peu comme ma mère ici

Abby : J'ai cru le remarquer oui, tu aimes vraiment Clarke n'est ce pas ?

Lexa : Oui vraiment, je vous jure de toujours la protéger et l'aimer.

Abby : Je te crois, j'espère avoir la chance de trouver un jour un amour aussi beau que le votre.

Lexa : (Sourire) Vous savez qui sait ce que demain a prévu à pour nous.

Anya : Tu es prête petite sœur, ta future femme t'attend.

Lexa : (Sourire) Je suis prête.

Anya me tend le bras et Abby s'éclipse, j'aime beaucoup cette femme. Elle est très gentille et traite Clarke comme sa propre fille ce qui fait grincer des dents la Reine et beaucoup rire ma Princesse. Je m'avance et mes yeux se braquent sur Clarke, sublime dans son armure blanche et rouge, les couleurs de sa famille. Elle me sourit tendrement et attrape mes mains une fois que je suis devant elle.

Clarke : Tu es magnifique.

Lexa : Tu l'es bien plus que moi.

Aphrodite elle-même nous honore en nous mariant, l'esprit d'Harper est même là ainsi que la Déesse Artémis et mon père le Dieu Arès mais lui je le soupçonne d'être plus là pour Aphrodite que pour moi. Je regarde ma Princesse et écoute la Déesse, je vais enfin me marier.

 **Un mois plus tard...**

 **Salle du trône...**

La Reine nous a convoqués, je suis surprise de voir Clarke près d'elle et la regarde avec interrogation.

Hippolyte : Ma fille avec notre accord à plusieurs annonces à faire, je la laisse donc parler.

Clarke s'avance et me souris tendrement ce qui fait décoller mon cœur à chaque fois, jamais je ne me lasserai de cette sensation merveilleuse.

Clarke : Pour commencer, presque tous les enfants ont trouvé une famille d'accueil et je vous remercie.

Elle dit presque car Madi et Aden refusent de la quitter, elle ne dit rien mais je sais qu'elle aimerait qu'on les garde avec nous et pour tout avouer l'idée ne me déplaît pas.

Clarke : Princesse Nylah, General Anya veuillez approcher svp.

Ma sœur avance avec Nylah et s'agenouille devant Clarke qui se retient de lever les yeux au ciel face à ce geste. Je ne peux empêcher un sourire moqueur d'étirer mes lèvres et Clarke qui m'a parfaitement vu me tire la langue.

Clarke : Le peuple d'Azgeda a besoin d'une nouvelle Reine, mes amies vous serez parfaites dans ce rôle.

Nylah : (Touchée) J'assumerai ce rôle avec honneur et bravoure.

Anya : Je l'aiderai dans cette tache aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitera.

Nylah : Alors ça sera pour l'éternité.

Clarke : Bien, Octavia approche stp.

Octavia s'agenouille aussi et Clarke grimace à nouveau, jamais elle ne s'habituera à cela.

Clarke : Tu es promu Amazone Capitaine pour tes exploits lors de la dernière bataille. Tu es chargée de l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues à partir de ce jour.

Octavia : Merci Altesse, je serais m'en montrais digne.

Clarke : Je n'en doute pas mon amie, relèves toi stp.

Octavia : (Sourire) Je te rattrape grande sœur.

Clarke : Désolée mais non. Approche Luna stp.

Comme les autres Luna s'approche et relève les yeux vers Clarke qui semble dépité face à l'attitude de nos amies.

Clarke : Tu es promus Commandante, félicitation, tu prends la place d'Alexandria à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Attends, comment ça ma place ? Clarke me fait un sourire moqueur et Luna se relève, hooo je n'aime pas ça.

Clarke : Costia approche stp.

Costia s'agenouille également et Clarke souffle, ce qui m'arrache carrément un rire.

Octavia : Tu riras moins dans deux minutes.

Clarke : Costia tu es promu Commandante aussi et devient la responsable de la Garde Royale à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Costia : Merci Altesse, je serai m'en montrer digne.

Clarke : Je n'en doute pas mon amie, relèves toi stp.

Luna : Mince je suis Commandante, bonjour la pression.

Lexa : (Sourire) On s'y habitue ne t'en fait pas.

Clarke : Abby approche stp.

Pour la plus grande joie de ma femme Abby ne s'incline pas devant elle mais lui sourit gentiment. La Reine se retient de faire un commentaire et Antiope lui pose la main sur la cuisse.

Clarke : Tu es dorénavant Chef des soigneurs de l'île, et chargée de la formation de ceux qui désirent apprendre cet art.

Abby : C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte, mais j'espère que tu viendras m'aider de temps en temps ?

Clarke : (Grand sourire) Quand tu veux.

Abby rejoint sa place et ma femme regarde Raven qui s'agenouille devant elle.

Clarke : Raven pour tes exploits lors de la dernière bataille je fais de toi une Amazone et te donne le grade de Lieutenant. Tu seras en charge de la sécurité de l'île et sera sous les ordres de la Commandante Luna.

Raven : Tu n'es pas pour la paix des ménages toi.

(Rires)

Clarke : Tout se passera bien, Luna sera gérer ton mauvais caractère.

Raven : Eh, qui dis que ce n'est pas elle qui a mauvais caractère au juste ?

(Rires)

Lexa : Bonne chance Luna.

Luna : (Résignée) Je vais lui demander de m'épouser, ça la calmera.

Lexa : Ou la fera fuir encore plus vite.

Luna : Tu es d'un optimisme, ça fait peur des fois.

Clarke : Princesse Lexa, approches stp et si tu fais mine de t'agenouiller devant moi je t'assomme.

(Rires plus fort)

Hippolyte : Ma fille tu me désespères des fois.

Je m'approche doucement et Anya me tend son épée, Clarke me souris et une larme coule quand je vois tout le monde s'agenouiller devant moi, Clarke compris le poing sur le cœur.

Clarke : Bienvenue General.

Amazones : BIENVENUE GENERAL !

Je relève ma femme et ma sœur doucement et les enferme dans mes bras fortement. Anya essuie une larme rapidement rejoint Nylah et Clarke essuie mes larme d'un geste tendre.

Clarke : Je t'aime Général.

Lexa : (Grand sourire) Je t'aime aussi ma Princesse, on devrait adopter Aden et Madi.

Clarke : (Yeux brillants) Je n'osai pas te le demander.

Lexa : Je sais, mais je les aime ces enfants autant que toi. Alors tu en dis quoi ?

Clarke : Je t'aime.

 **Un an plus tard...**

Madi : Maman Lexaaaa debout, debout...Tonton Jasper et Monty arrivent aujourd'hui, aller debout.

Je grogne et Clarke rigole en m'embrassant tendrement, cette enfant à trop d'énergie pour mon sommeil.

Aden : Salut les mamans, désolé je l'ai retenu tant que j'ai pu.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas grave mon chéri, vous avez mangé ?

Aden : Oui avec tatas Raven et Luna.

Lexa : (Enfonce sa tête dans l'oreiller) j'ai passé la nuit debout, vous n'avez aucune pitié pour moi. Aden et Madi sautent sur notre lit et me font un câlin, Clarke caresse mes cheveux tendrement et je me rendors le sourire aux lèvres.

Clarke : Chérie, il faut que je te dise une chose importante.

J'ouvre les yeux parfaitement réveillée et regarde Clarke avec interrogation, elle semble nerveuse.

Lexa : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?

Clarke : Je... (Respire un grand coup) suis enceinte.

(Silence)

Bordel de merde, mon cœur va imploser de joie, Clarke me regarde avec appréhension et je fronce les sourcils.

Lexa : (Caresse sa joue doucement) Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon amour, c'est une nouvelle magnifique.

Clarke : (Soulagée) Vraiment, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé et on déjà Madi et Aden et...

Je la fait taire d'un baiser fougueux, elle rigole et me serre dans ses bras.

Lexa : On va avoir un bébé ?

Clarke : (Sourire tendre) On va avoir un bébé, viens allons accueillir nos amis.

Lexa : (Tire dans mes bras) Pas question, je te garde prisonnière dans mes bras aujourd'hui.

Clarke : (Rire) Dans dix secondes notre fille va revenir, tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

Madi : MAMANS, aller debout, vous ferez des bisous plus tard.

Lexa : (Grogne) Cette enfant aura ma mort, j'espère que le prochain sera plus calme.

Clarke : Mon amour, j'aime quand tu es si optimiste.

On se lève et on rejoint le port où Jasper et Monty arrivent avec Octavia et Costia. Les enfants leur sautent au cou et on rejoint le palais. J'ai la joie de trouver Anya et Nylah installées avec Raven et Luna et je vais les serrer dans mes bras. Plus loin Abby discute avec la Reine gentiment et Antiope berce la fille de Nylah et Anya doucement.

Clarke : Tu es heureuse ?

Lexa : Plus que tout ma Princesse, plus que tout.

On s'embrasse et je l'enferme dans mes bras, nos enfant nous rejoignent dans un câlin et je souris, ma vie est parfaite !

 **FIN**


End file.
